Boy Meets World Reunion
by corpangalover
Summary: Cory, Topanga, Riley and Auggie go to Philly for the Pennbrook reunion. Topanga has some news to tell everyone. First Fan fiction, please read. Sorry really bad at summary's. please review. 1st chapter a bit short. sorry!
1. Invitations

Cory, Topanga, Riley and Auggie are sitting at the table eating breakfast.

Cory: Topanga, look what we just got in the post!

Topanga: What is it Honey?

Cory: It's the 15 year Pennbrook reunion!

Topanga: Wow! When is it?

Cory: In two days

Topanga: So on Friday.

Cory: Yeah!

Topanga: So we'll go to Philadelphia on Thursday?

Cory: I wonder whether Shawn, Jack, Rachel, Angela and Eric got an invitation.

Topanga: I'm sure they did Sweetheart.

Auggie: Mummy, where are you going?

Topanga: Daddy and I are going to our college reunion.

Auggie: Where will we stay whilst you're gone?

Cory: You're going to stay with Grandma and Grandpa Matthews.

Riley: So we have to come with you?

Cory &amp; Topanga: Yeah

Riley: Why can't I stay at Maya's?

Topanga: We want you to meet Uncle Eric and our friends.

Riley: Fine


	2. Chubbies

One day later

Topanga: Riley, Auggie wake up, we're leaving in two hours.

Cory: Good morning my beautiful wife.

Topanga: Good morning to you too.

They gave each other a kiss that turned into a long and passionate kiss.

Riley and Auggie came in

Auggie: Ewwwww

Riley: Oh leave them alone!

They all sat down and had the French toast that Topanga made.

Topanga: Has everyone packed?

Riley: No!

Auggie: Yes!

Corry: Yes!

Topanga: Riley, you need to go and pack your bag.

Cory: We're leaving in 30 minutes.

Riley: Ok!

3o minutes later

Cory: Ok everyone we're leaving now!

1 hour and 30 minutes later

Cory: We are going to stop at Chubbies now!

Auggie: Yay!

At Chubbies

Waiter: Can I take your order?

Cory: Yes, I'll have a Double Chubbies cheese with fries and coke.

Topanga: I'll have the same but will sprite instead of coke.

Cory: Aug, what do you want?

Auggie: Clown burger and Sprite!

Riley: I'll have a turkey Chubbie with fries and Coke.

Waiter: Ok I'll be back with your orders.

10 minutes later

Waiter: Here's your food, Enjoy!

Everyone: Thanks

Cory: It's still as good as it used to be!

Topanga laughs.


	3. Grandma & Grandpa

In the car on the way to Amy and Alan Matthews house.

Cory: Honey, are you feeling alright, you look a little pale.

Topanga: I'm fine, I just feel a little sick; I'm sure its nothing.

Cory: Ok, we're here!

They get out of the car and knock on the door.

Cory: Mum! Dad! Josh!

Amy: Cory! Topanga! Riley! Auggie!

Riley &amp; Auggie: Grandma! Grandpa! Uncle Josh!

Everyone hugs each other

Cory: Where's Eric?

Alan: He's coming up later tonight.

Cory: Cool! Let's put our bags upstairs.

Topanga, Riley &amp; Auggie: Ok.

Everyone has unpacked. Cory hears Topanga being sick and rushes over too her and holds her hair and rubs her back.

Cory: Honey are you sure you're alright?

Topanga: I think I have a tummy bug.

Cory: Do you want me to get you anything?

Topanga: No, I'm fine.

Cory: Well go and rest in bed.

Topanga: Cory, I'm fine, really.

Cory: Well, ok.

Cory didn't really believe her but decided to let it go.

Amy: Dinner!

Riley: What's for dinner Grandma?

Amy: Macaroni cheese

Cory: Yes, my favourite!

Amy: Topanga, are you alright, you seem a little quiet?

Topanga: I'm fine, I just feel a little sick.

Amy: Oh, do you know why?

Topanga: I think the meal from chubbies isn't settling down well in my stomach.

Cory: I had the same thing as you and I'm not ill.

Alan: Some people react differently Cory.

Cory: Ok

Amy: Is there anything we can get you Topanga?

Topanga: No, I'm fine.

Amy: Well if you need anything just say.

Topanga: Thanks


	4. Test

Later that evening

Everyone is downstairs apart from Topanga who is upstairs in the bathroom taking a pregnancy test. Here goes Topanga thought to herself. Now she just had to wait 5 minutes to see the results. She could hear everyone downstairs chatting. Then the door bell rang, that must be Eric she thought.

Downstairs

Amy: Eric!

Eric: Hey guys!

Cory: Hey Eric this is Riley and Auggie!

Eric looked at Riley.

Eric: Cory with Topanga's hair.

Riley: Everyone says that.

Eric: Where is Topanga?

Cory: Oh, she's upstairs, she feels a bit sick.

Eric: Oh, well I hope she's better for tomorrow with the reunion.

Cory: Yeah, I hope she is too.

Upstairs

The 5 minutes were finally up. She looked at the test saying whether she was pregnant or not. She stared at it seeing that she was indeed pregnant with her and Cory's third child.


	5. Topanga's News

Topanga decided to tell Cory first and tell the others the next day. Topanga came downstairs to see Eric there with everyone.

Eric: Hey Topanga. How are you feeling?

Topanga: Much better thanks.

Everyone decided to watch a film. Two hours later everyone went to bed.

In Cory and Topanga's room

Topanga: Cory, I need to tell you something.

Cory: Sure Honey, what is it?

Topanga: I'm Pregnant!

Cory: OH MY GOD! That's amazing Honey.

He hugged Topanga and kissed her gently but passionately.

Topanga: So you're really happy about this?

Cory: This is the greatest news I've heard in years.

Topanga: Good, can we wait until after the reunion to tell everyone?

Cory: Of course dahling.

They kissed, things started to get heated between them. They both began to take their clothes of. Cory kissed up and down Topanga's body.

_The rest was history. _

The next morning

Topanga woke up and felt Cory tightly hugging her. She was just about to kiss him when she felt a wave of nausea come over her. She pushed her husbands arm and the duvets off her and quickly darted to the bathroom. A couple of minutes later Cory woke up and realised Topanga wasn't next to him. He quickly rushed over to Topanga and rubbed her back.

Topanga: UGH! I hate morning sickness.

Cory: I'm sorry dahling, do you want me to get you anything?

Topanga: No, I'm fine.

Cory: How about we invite Shawn, Angela, Rachel, Jack and Mr. Feeny back after the reunion?

Topanga: Ok, then we can tell everyone about the baby!

Cory: Yeah!

They kissed

Topanga: Let's get dressed and have breakfast.

Cory: Ok.


	6. Authors Note

Sorry authors note

Would you like anybody to be upset that Topanga is pregnant or happy and if so which characters. Sorry there isn't much riley is this story I promise there will be later. Please review and I will update as soon as possible. It will probably be this evening as one of my friends is coming round. Thanks!


	7. Pennbrook Reunuin

In the kitchen

Cory: Good morning everyone!

Amy: Good morning Cory!

Amy: Are you feeling better Topanga?

Topanga: Yes thanks

Cory: So Eric, have you heard from Jack, Rachel, Angela or Shawn?

Eric: No, have you guys? Looking at Cory and Topanga

Cory: No, I haven't heard from anyone apart from Shawn.

Eric: I guess we'll see them at the reunion then

Topanga: Yeah

Two hours later- Getting ready for the reunion

Cory: Topanga, are you nearly ready to go?

Topanga: Almost

5 minutes later Topanga came down wearing a purple dress with heals.

Cory: Whoa! You look beautiful!

Topanga: Thanks

Cory kissed her.

Eric: Ok, let's go!

Topanga: Ok

At Pennbrook

Angela: Oh my god! Topanga!

Topanga: Angela! Running towards each other

Angela: How have you been?

Topanga: Great, how about you?

Angela: Really good, do you and Cory have any kids?

Topanga: Yeah we do, Riley and Auggie.

Angela: Nice, how old are they?

Topanga: Riley's 13 and Auggie's 5. What about you, are you are you married? Have any kids?

Angela: No

Topanga: I'm sure you'll find someone.

Angela: Yeah, I hope so.

Topanga: Have you heard from Rachel?

Angela: No, but I hope she's coming.

Topanga: Yeah, me too.

Cory: Shawnie!

Shawn: Cory! Running over too each other

Cory: Oh Shawnie, I missed you so much.

Shawn: I've missed you two.

Cory: So how have you been?

Shawn: Great

Shawn looked around the room trying to find someone.

Cory: Are you trying to find Angela?

Shawn: No! Slightly blushing

Cory: You are! She's over there, talking to Topanga.

Angela: Shawn

Shawn: Angela, hi

Angela: You look good

Shawn: So do you

Angela: So, did you ever get married?

Shawn: No, you?

Angela: No

Topanga: Cory lets go and find Rachel and Jack.

Cory: Ok

Rachel: Topanga!

Topanga: Rachel!

Rachel: It's so good to see you.

Topanga: Yeah, how are you?

Rachel: Great, you?

Topanga: Good!

Rachel: Do you guys have any kids? Looking at Cory and Topanga

Cory: Yeah two, Riley and Auggie.

Rachel: Cool, how old are they?

Topanga: Riley's 13 and Auggie's 5.

Cory: What about you, are you married?

Rachel: No

Cory: Have you heard from Jack?

Rachel: I was just talking to him and Eric, they're over there.

Jack: Hey guys!

Cory &amp; Topanga: Hey Jack!

Jack: How are you?

Topanga: Good, you?

Jack: Great

Cory: So, are you married?

Jack: No, do you have any kids?

Topanga: Yeah, Riley and Auggie.

Jack: How old are they?

Cory: Riley's 13 and Auggie's 5.

Jack: Nice!

Angela and Shawn come over holding hands.

Shawn: Hey guys!

Jack: Hey Shawn! Are you two back together?

Angela: Yes!

They kissed

Cory: I knew you two were perfect for each other!

Everyone laughed

Topanga: So, has anyone seen Mr. Feeny?

Everyone: No

They all looked around the room to try and find him.

Shawn: There he is!

Eric: MR. FEEMY! FEE-HEE-HEE-HEENAY!

Mr. Feeny: Eric! Hello everyone!

Everyone: Hi!

Mr. Feeny: How are you all?

Everyone: Good

Cory: How are you?

Mr. Feeny: I'm good thanks Mr. Matthews

Cory: Would everyone like to come back to ours.

Everyone: Yeah!

At Amy and Alan's

Cory: Mum, Dad! We've bought a few visitors home!

Amy: Oh! Angela, Rachel, Shawn, Jack!

Alan: We haven't seen you guys in ages!

Amy: How have you all been?

Everyone: Good

Shawn: Angela and I got back together

Amy: Aw, congratulations you guys!

Alan: George, how are you?

Mr. Feeny: I'm Good thanks

Everyone sat down

Topanga: So where are Riley and Auggie?

Alan: They're outside with Josh.

Rachel: Can we go see them?

Cory: Sure

Outside

Angela: Aw, they're beautiful

Topanga: Riley, Auggie come over here

Jack: Whoa! Cory with Topanga's hair

Riley laughed

Rachel: She even does his weird giggle!

Riley smiled

Everyone was talking to Riley and Auggie. Cory pulled Topanga to the side.

Cory: Do you want to tell them Honey?

Alan: Tell us what?

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Cory and Topanga.

Topanga: I'm pregnant!


	8. Auggie's Curious

Riley: Yes, I hope it's a girl!

Amy and Alan: Congratulations you guys!

Eric and Josh: We're going to be Uncle's again!  
Rachel and Angela: That's amazing!

Shawn: Aw Cory, you devil! Cory blushed.

Jack: Congrats!

Mr. Feeny: You two will be amazing parents once again.

Cory and Topanga smiled.

Auggie: I said I didn't what a brother!

He stormed off. Topanga looked at Cory worriedly. Cory squeezed her hand to reassure her.

Riley: Auggie, wait. She ran up to him.

Rachel: Aw, she's going to fix this.

Auggie: WHAT?!

Riley: You could take advantage of the new baby.

Auggie: How?

Riley looked around to see everyone looking at them. She cupped her hands and whispered to Auggie so nobody could hear her.

Riley: Well, Dad will have to take some time off for the new baby and Mum, right?

Auggie: Yeah

Riley: So Dad won't get to stop Lucas from asking me out because he won't be my teacher for a while. Promise me you don't tell ANYONE, especially DAD, ok?

Auggie: Ok, how is this any good for me though?

Riley: I dunno, you might be able to have Ava round without Mum knowing.

Auggie: Mummy doesn't like Ava.

Riley: Well I don't know come up with your own ideas. Now she wasn't whispering.

Auggie: Fine

He ran over to Cory, he picked him up.

Auggie: Daddy?

Cory: Yeah

Auggie: How are babies made?

Cory nervously looked at Topanga and they both went red. Josh and Riley were finding it hard not to laugh.

Cory: Umm…Well

Topanga: Sometimes when a Mummy and Daddy are alone they make babies.

Auggie: I know that but how?

Cory: I don't think you're old enough to know.

Auggie: In 3 weeks I'll be this many. He held up six fingers.

Cory looked over at everyone, they were trying their best not too laugh.

Cory: I'll tell you later.

Auggie: I want to know NOW!

Cory: Mummy's better at that stuff, ask her.

Auggie looked up at Topanga, she glared at Cory.

Topanga: I think the door bell rang I'll go and check.

Cory: Yeah, me too.


	9. Auggie's Ill

In the evening- Cory and Topanga's room

Topanga: So do you think everyone is excited about the baby?

Cory: Yeah

Topanga: I can't believe you nearly made me tell Auggie how babies are made?

Cory: Well, I forgot so maybe you could show me.

He had his goofy smile on.

Topanga: Cory!

Cory: Topanga!

Topanga: The kids aren't in bed I don't want them to hear or walk in on us.

Cory: What about once they've gone to bed?

Topanga: What about Shaw, Angela, Rachel, Jack and your parents?

Cory: Who cares about them? Come on Topanga we haven't done it in ages.

Topanga: Cory we did it two days ago.

Cory: So?

Topanga: Fine but quickly.

Cory: Yes!

Topanga laughed at how excited her husband got. They both went to bed.

Cory: I love you Topanga Matthews.

Topanga: I love you too Cory Matthews.

They kissed passionately until they knew they would die of lack of oxygen. Then they drifted of to sleep. Topanga's head was on Cory's chest and he had his arms around her.

The next morning

Topanga woke up in Cory's arms; she kissed him sweetly before rushing to the bathroom. Cory woke up and heard Topanga being sick. He quickly ran over too her and held her hair.

Topanga: I hate morning sickness Cory.

Cory: I know dahling.

Topanga put her head on Cory's shoulder.

Topanga: I love you.

Cory: I love you too, let's get dressed and wake up Riley and Auggie.

Topanga: Ok.

Cory kissed Topanga before getting up.

10 minutes later

Topanga: Riley, Auggie get up, we're leaving in two hours.

Riley: Ok!

Topanga and Cory went downstairs for breakfast.

Amy: Would you two like some cereal or toast.

Topanga: No thanks I don't think I would be able to keep it down.

Angela: Do you have morning sickness?

Topanga: Yeah

Rachel: Poor you.

Cory: Where are Riley and Auggie?

Topanga: I told them to get up.

Cory: I'll go get them

Topanga: Thanks

Upstairs

Cory: Riley, Auggie, are you up?

Riley: Yeah

Auggie: No

Cory: Mummy told you to get up.

Auggie: I don't feel well

Auggie looked pale, his voice was croaky and he kept sneezing.

Cory: Let's go downstairs and get you some breakfast and medicine.

Cory picked Auggie up and went downstairs.

Cory: Do you want some breakfast Auggie.

Auggie didn't answer.

Topanga: He's asleep Cor.

Cory: I'll go and pack his bag, we're leaving in ten minutes.

Topanga: Why are we leaving so soon?

Cory: Auggie's ill, he needs to be at home.

Topanga: Ok, I'll pack the car.

Cory: No, I'll do it, you need to rest.

Topanga: I can do it; I'm only a couple of weeks pregnant.

Cory: Fine.

5 minutes later

Cory: Mum, Dad we're leaving

Amy and Alan: Bye guys, we'll see you in a few weeks.

Shawn and Angela: Bye

Jack and Rachel: Bye

Josh: Bye guys! See you soon

Eric: I'm visiting you next week remember

Cory: Yeah, we'll see you then

In the car

Topanga: Can we stop off at the services and get something to eat?

Cory: Sure

Cory picked up Auggie who was still sleeping.

Auggie: Daddy, where are we?

Cory: We're at the services, do you need the toilet?

Auggie: No

Topanga: Do you want something to eat?

Auggie: Ok

Topanga: Riley do you want something to eat?

Riley: Yeah

Topanga: What do you want?

Riley: Can I have a sandwich?

Topanga: Sure, Honey what do you want?

Cory: I'll have an apple, what do you want?

Topanga: I'll have a sandwich as well and a cereal bar for Auggie.

Cory: Ok.

Once they had got everything they headed back to the car. Cory put Auggie down into the car and gave him his cereal bar and a banana. Once they had their food Topanga felt sick so they had to stop again. Cory got out of the car and him and Topanga went to the toilet. Then they got back in the car and started driving again.

At home

Cory: We're home!

Topanga: I'll get Auggie and you two get the bags

Cory &amp; Riley: Ok.

In their apartment- in Riley's room

Maya: Hi Riles

Riley: Hey Maya, guess what?

Maya: What?

Riley: My mum's pregnant!

Maya: Cool, when did you find out?

Riley: When we were away and my grandparents house, whilst we were there I met Shawn, Angela, Rachel, Eric, Jack and Mr. Feeny.

Maya: Nice! Did you like them?

Riley: Yeah, they were really cool! What have you been up to?

Maya: Nothing

Riley: Oh, by the way, I'm going to plan my mum a baby shower can you help?

Maya: Sure, when are you going to have it?

Riley: I don't know but I'm going to invite Shawn, Angela, Rachel, Jack, Mr. Feeny, Josh, Eric and Morgan.

Maya: Cool, Who's Morgan?

Riley: She's my really cool Aunt! Do you want to stay for dinner?

Maya: Yeah, ok!

At dinner

Maya: Mr and Mrs Matthews congratulations on the baby!

Topanga: Thanks Maya!

Maya: Where's Auggie?

Cory: He's ill.

Maya: Oh

Riley: Can Maya stay over tonight?

Topanga: Sure

Riley: Thanks!

Authors Note

I proboley won't have time to do two chapters tonight as I have family over but this was a long chapter. Sorry that this chapter wasn't very interesting, I will try and make the next one better. I will try and put in more Corpanga parts. I ship Markle, Rucas, Corpanga, Shawngela and Jachel (Rachel+ Jack) Hop you like the Chapter! Please review.


	10. Dinner Date

Riley: Don't tell anyone about my Mum being pregnant at school because other wise the whole school will find out.

Maya: Ok

Riley: What do you want to do?

Maya: We could watch a film

Riley: Ok.

2 hours later

Topanga: Girls you need to go to sleep now

Riley: Ok Mum!

The next morning

Topanga: Riley, Maya wake up!

Riley: Ok

Riley and Maya came downstairs and sat at the table and ate the toast that Topanga made.

Riley: Mum what's you favourite cake?

Topanga: Chocolate, why?

Riley: Just wondered

Topanga: Ok

Cory: Good morning!

Cory went over to Topanga.

Cory: So, when's your doctor's appointment?

Topanga: Today at 3:30 so I'll meet you there.

Cory: Ok

They kissed.

Maya: Seriously, while I'm eating!

Cory and Topanga laughed.

Cory: I'm going to work; I'll see you at the doctors.

Topanga: Bye Honey.

At school

Riley: Guys! Guess what?

Lucas and Farkle: What?

Riley: My mum's pregnant!

Lucas and Farkle: Cool!

Riley: I'm going to throw my Mum a surprise baby shower! Can you guys help?

Lucas and Farkle: Sure!

Riley: Lucas, can your mum make a chocolate cake?

Lucas: Sure

Riley: Thanks!

At the doctors

Cory got out of his car and saw Topanga waiting outside the doctors. He walked over to her and kissed her.

Cory: Ready?

Topanga: Yeah

Topanga took Cory's hand and they went into the Doctors. Topanga was playing with her hair like she does when she's nervous.

Cory: Honey, are you ok?

Topanga: Yeah

Doctor: Topanga Matthews

Cory and Topanga walked into the Doctors office.

Doctor: Ok Topanga can you roll up your shirt please.

Topanga: Ok

The doctor applied some gel to Topanga's stomach.

Doctor: Ok, the dot on the screen is your baby, Congratulations!

Cory: How long has she been pregnant for?

Doctor: Two weeks, when you're ready to go I'll be waiting in reception.

Cory: Ok

Cory helped Topanga clean off the gel, and then they went to reception.

Doctor: I will book an appointment for you in four months, you can find out the gender then.

Topanga: Thanks, we'll see you then

Cory: Bye!

Topanga: Do you want to go home and celebrate?

Cory: Yeah, or we could go out tonight

Topanga: What about the kids?

Cory: Riley can babysit Auggie and Maya can come over for a sleepover.

Topanga: Ok, where are we going?

Cory: It's a surprise!

Topanga: Ok

At home

Topanga: Riley, can you and Maya babysit Auggie tonight?

Riley: Yeah, why?

Cory: We're going out tonight.

Riley: Can Maya stay for a sleepover?

Cory: Sure

Riley: Thanks

Riley walked of to tell Maya.

Topanga: So when are we leaving?

Cory: 5:30, which is in half an hour.

Topanga: I'll go get ready.

Cory: Me too.

In Cory and Topanga's bedroom

Topanga: What shall I wear?

Cory: Anything, you look gorgeous in anything.

Topanga: Cory that's so sweet.

Cory: Well it's true.

They kissed this time more passionately, Cory put his arm around Topanga and they fell onto the bed. Cory kissed all over Topanga's face. Topanga started moaning Cory's name as he 'played' with her ear.

Topanga: Maybe we should stop.

Cory: Yeah, we'll continue this later.

Topanga laughed, she put on a blue strapless dress with a white cardigan, heals and the bracelet Cory gave her for their anniversary. Cory put on a suit.

Cory: Topanga, you look stunning!

Topanga: Thanks but I won't for long.

Cory: You always look beautiful.

Topanga: I love you

Cory: I love you too.

Topanga: Let's go and tell Riley, Maya and Auggie we're leaving.

Cory: Ok

Topanga: Riley, Maya, and Auggie we're leaving!

Riley: Wow!

Maya: Mrs Matthews you look beautiful!

Topanga: Thanks, we're leaving; we'll be home by 11, ok?

Riley: Ok, bye!

Cory: Bye

In the car

Topanga: Where are we going?

Cory: I told you it's a surprise!

At the restaurant

Topanga: Cory, this is the most expensive restaurant in New York!

Cory: I'll pay anything for you.

Topanga: Thank you!

Cory: You can pay me back later in bed!

Topanga: I will!

She had a devious look on her face.

Topanga: What's the price range?

Cory: Anything

Topanga: Are you sure?

Cory: Yeah, I just told you I will pay anything for you.

Topanga: I love you

Cory: I love you too

Waiter: Can I get you any drinks?

Topanga: I'll have a raspberry smoothie.

Waiter: What about you sir?

Cory: I'll have Diet pepsi.

Topanga: I'll have the Caesar salad with house dressing.

Waiter: And you sir?

Cory: I'll have sweet and sour chicken.

Waiter: Ok, I'll be back with your drinks

Cory: Thanks

Waiter: Here are your drinks

Topanga: Thank you!

Cory: So do you want a girl or a boy?

Topanga: Well I'd love a girl but a boy will be nice too, what do you want?

Cory: Same as you.

Waiter: Here is your food, enjoy!

Cory and Topanga: Thanks!

Cory: Do you want a dessert?

Topanga: We could share one.

Cory: Yeah, what do you want?

Topanga: What about the chocolate mousse?

Cory: Ok

Waiter: Do you want a dessert?

Cory: We'll have the chocolate mousse with two spoons please.

Waiter: Ok, I will be back in a minute with your deserts.

Topanga: Ok

Waiter: Here is the chocolate mousse.

Cory: Thanks! Honey you've got some on your nose, I'll get it.

Cory got a napkin and wiped of the chocolate mousse of Topanga's nose.

Topanga: Thanks

At the apartment- Riley's room

Riley: My parents said they would be home by now.

Maya: They're probably on their way now, please go to sleep.

Riley: Fine

Waiter: would you like the bill?

Cory: Yes please.

Waiter: Here it is.

Cory: Thanks

Topanga: How much is it?

Cory: £89.23

Topanga: Wow! That's expensive, do you want me to pay some of it.

Cory: No dahling, I'm paying.

Topanga: Thanks

Topanga kissed him passionately.

Cory: What was that for?

Topanga: I love you

Cory: I love you too.

Cory kissed her back. People in the restaurant started awing.

Topanga: Shall we go home?

Cory: Yeah and then go to the bed?

Topanga: Cory!

Cory: You said we would!

Topanga: Ok then.

At the apartment

Riley: Maya, what's that noise?

Maya: I don't know, I'm trying to sleep.

Riley: Can we go downstairs and check?

Maya: Fine.

Riley and Maya crept along the corridor trying not to wake Auggie. They heard Cory and Topanga in the living room.

Topanga: Shall we go to bed?

Cory: Yeah, you need to start paying me back. Topanga laughed.

Topanga: Alright, I'll give you a preview. Topanga kissed him passionately they both fell onto the sofa.

Cory: Can we go to our room now?

Topanga: Ok

Maya: See Riley it was just your parents.

Riley: Ok, lets go back to sleep.

In Cory and Topanga's room

Cory stripped and then helped Topanga get her clothes off too.

Cory: Can we you know?

Topanga: Sure.

Topanga started kissing Cory; Cory moved down and started kissing her stomach where their unborn child was.

_The rest was history. _

Authors note

Hi, this is my longest chapter, I hope you like it, it took me forever to write. I will update again tomorrow. Please review and comment baby names both gender. Hopefully I will include Markle in the next chapter, sorry there was any Rucas but there was a lot of Corpanga!


	11. Shopping

In the morning- In Riley's bedroom

Riley: When do you think we should have the baby shower?

Maya: I don't know, does everyone know about your Mum being pregnant?

Riley: Yeah, I think so.

Maya: What about this weekend?

Riley: Yeah, now we just have to get them out of the house so we can put the decorations up! Oh and I also don't know my Mum and Dad's friends phone numbers.

Maya: You could get them of your grandparents.

Riley: Good idea, I'll call them now!

On the phone

Amy: Hello?

Riley: Hi Grandma, its Riley

Amy: Riley, what a nice surprise, what can I do for you?

Riley: I want to thro Mum a surprise baby shower!

Amy: How thoughtful of you!

Riley: I wanted to invite you, Grandpa, Josh, Eric, Morgan, Shawn, Angela, Rachel, Jack and Mr. Feeny, but I don't have their phone numbers, could you invite them for me?

Amy: Of course Riley, when is the baby shower?

Riley: This weekend.

Amy: Ok, I'll see you then, bye!

Riley: Bye!

Riley: Only one problem left, getting them out of the house.

Maya: Maybe we could tell them to go down to the bakery and then say there's an emergency and call them back?

Riley: Perfect!

Riley: You know how my Dad is probably going to be of work to look after my mum and the baby?

Maya: Yeah

Riley: Well, do you think Lucas might ask me out because my Dad won't be able to stop him?

Maya: Of course he will, He loves you!

Riley: Really?

Maya: Really!

Riley: Do you want to come with me to the shops and get some food and balloons?

Maya: Ok

Riley: How should I ask for the money without telling them what we're buying?

Maya: Just get some out of your Dad's wallet and blame it on you Mum

Riley: Maya!

Maya: What?

Riley: I'm not stealing money from my Dad's wallet.

Maya: Fine, I'll do it.

Riley: No, I'll just ask for some money.

Maya: Where's the fun in that?

Riley rolled her eyes.

In the kitchen

Riley: Hey, Mum can I have some money Maya and I are going to the shops?

Topanga: Sure, what do you need it for?

Riley: We need to get a present for someone at school.

Topanga: Ok, here's £20.

Riley: Thanks

At the shops

Maya: So, what are we getting?

Riley: Maybe some crisps, mini sandwiches and some party decorations.

Maya: Ok

They got some crisps, mini sandwiches, mini chocolate fingers, a banner and some balloons.

Riley: Shall we go home?

Maya: Yeah, but what about when they ask what we got?

Riley: We'll buy some make-up because I want some anyway and I'm not allowed any!

Maya: Ok!

They went to Claries and bought a small make up set, in the make up set there was some mascara, lip gloss, blusher and eye shadow. After they bought it they decided to go home.

At the apartment

Riley: We're home!

Topanga: What did you buy?

Riley: Some make up.

Topanga: You better not have bought any for yourself.

Riley sighed.

Riley: I didn't, when can I start wearing make up?

Topanga: When your Dad and I think your old enough.

Riley: Ok, Maya and I are going upstairs.

Topanga: Ok, dinners in twenty minutes.

Maya: Ok

At dinner

Cory: What are we having for dinner?

Topanga: We're having Spaghetti Bolognaise.

Auggie: Yesss!

Cory: So, girls have you done the project that's due in tomorrow?

Maya: No, I never do and I probably never will!

Riley: Yeah!

Cory: Ok.

Maya: That's all you're going to say?

Cory: Well what you want me to say, Detention?

Maya: No, I just thought you might tell me of or something.

Cory: No we're not at school, I'll do that tomorrow!

Maya: Oh

They eat their dinner and Riley and Maya went upstairs and finished planning the baby shower. Auggie went and played in his room and Cory and Topanga sat on the sofa and watched a film.

**Authors Note**

**Sorry for the short chapter but its Easter. I deleted the previous chapter because I needed to take the Rucas parts out because it doesn't fit in what I'm going to do in a couple of chapters. I was thinking about a new story I might do and I accidently put it in. I don't know how I'm going to include Markle so if you want you can review and tell me, I will give credits to you. Also review for baby names. I might do another chapter today. **


	12. Baby Shower

Saturday morning- in the kitchen

Riley decided to invite Maya round and then tell her parents to go to the bakery and then pick up the chocolate cake from Lucas's house. Cory, Topanga, Riley and Auggie were sitting at the table eating some cereal. Maya spoke into the intercom.

Maya: Maya

Riley: Come on up!

Maya: What's up losers!

Cory: Hey Maya!

Riley: Mum, Dad I think you should go down to the bakery, you deserve some time alone. We'll look after Auggie.

Topanga: Are you sure?

Maya: Yeah

Cory: Ok then, bye

Riley: Bye

Once Cory and Topanga had left they started preparing for the baby shower.

Auggie: I want to do something.

Riley: You can put these crisps into a bowl.

Maya: What shall I do?

Riley: You can blow up the balloons and I'll put up the banner!

Maya: Ok

Auggie: Finished

Riley: Ok, now you can put the biscuits onto a plate, whilst I put the mini sandwiches onto a plate.

Once Maya had finished blowing up the balloons Riley, Maya and Auggie went to Lucas's house to collect the cake.

At Lucas's house

They knocked on the door.

Lucas: Hey guys, here's the cake

Riley: Oh my gosh it's amazing!

Lucas: I'll tell my Mum you like it when she gets back.

Maya: Is she out riding horse's ranger rick?

Riley: Maya!

Lucas: No, she's out trying on cowboy hats.

Maya shivered because she couldn't break Lucas.

Riley: See you on Monday, bye!

Lucas: Bye

Back at the apartment

Riley: Ok, I'll just put the cake on a plate.

The doorbell rang.

Riley: I'll get it! She opened the door.

Riley: Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Josh

Amy: Hey Riley!

Riley: Hi, this is Maya my best friend!

Amy: Hi Maya!

Maya: Hey!

Alan: This was so sweet of you too arrange this for your Mum, has anybody else arrived?

Riley: No, its just you guys.

The doorbell rang and it was Shawn and Angela.

Riley: Shawn, Angela!

Angela: Hey Riley!

Riley: Hi, this is my best friend Maya!

Shawn: Hey Maya!

Maya: Hi!

The doorbell rang again and Riley got it again. It was Rachel and Jack.

Rachel: Hi riley!

Riley: Hey Rachel, Hey Jack!

Jack: It's really cute of you to do this for your Mum and Dad.

Riley: Thanks

Rachel: Where's Auggie?

Riley: I think he's in his room.

The doorbell rang again, this time it was Morgan, Eric and Mr. Feeny.

Eric: Hey Riley!

Riley: Hey guys!

Morgan: Is everyone here?

Riley: Yeah, now I just have to call them and say there's an emergency so they need to come home.

On the phone

Topanga: Hi Riley

Riley: Hey Mum, Auggie just burnt his finger so you need to vome back.

Topanga: Ok, we're on are way now

Riley: Ok, Bye

Topanga: Bye

Riley: Ok they said that they are on their way so let's hide.

Everyone hid behind the sofa. They all heard some keys and Topanga telling Cory to hurry up.

Cory: Where is everyone?

Everyone: SURPRISE!

Topanga: Aw is this for me?

Riley: Yeah

Topanga: Thank you! She hugged Riley.

Morgan: So, Topanga how long have you been pregnant?

Topanga: About three weeks.

Morgan: Nice!

Jack: Do you guys want a girl or a boy?

Topanga: A girl, but a boy would be nice too.

Cory: Yeah same.

Riley: We should all come up with a name.

Topanga: Ok

Riley: Who wants to go first?

Shawn: Me!

Riley: Ok

Shawn: If it's a girl Ellie and if it's a boy Ollie.

Cory: Nice

Angela: If it's a girl Ruby and if it's a boy Jacob.

Topanga: Cool

Rachel: Lauren and …. Louis.

Topanga: Louis is nice not so sure about Lauren though. She glanced up at Cory who rubbed her back.

Rachel: What's the matter with Lauren?

Cory: Oh nothing. Cory mumbled to himself.

Topanga: You don't remember!

Cory: Well I try and forget about the bad stuff…..Anyway moving on.

Jack: Beth and Niall.

Amy: Emily and Finlay.

Alan: Molly and Robbie.

Josh: Katie and Sam.

Eric: Erica and Nick.

Morgan: Alice and Oscar.

Mr. Feeny: Heather and Zack.

Riley: Jasmine and Thomas.

Auggie: Ava and Joe.

Maya: Maya and Percy.

Topanga: Nice, Cory.

Cory: Lily and Felix, Topanga.

Topanga: Rose and Eddie

Cory: Nice, So Morgan what have you been up to?

Morgan: I just got a job at an animal sanctuary.

Cory: Nice, do you have a boyfriend?

Morgan: Yeah!

Cory: Cool, when do we meet him?

Morgan: Never, I don't want you and Eric to scare him away?

Cory: We wouldn't do that, right Eric?

Eric: Yeah, we aren't weird.

Morgan: Riley tells me you don't let her go on dates.

Cory: Well she's not old enough.

Morgan: You two started dating when you were 13.

Cory: So?

Morgan: So you should let Riley go on a date.

Cory: Well fine, I'll make you a deal, if the baby's a girl I'll let you go on a date.

Riley: What happens if it's not a girl?

Cory: Then you'll just have to wait.

Riley: Fine

Eric: When can we have the cake?

Topanga: Now!

Eric: Cool

Topanga: This cake is really nice, where did you get it from?

Riley: \lucas's Mum made it.

Cory: Was he round here without our permission?

Riley: No, Auggie, Maya and I collected it.

Cory: You went round to his house.

Riley: Yeah, only to collect the cake though.

Cory: Oh, ok.

Everyone ate the cake and then went back to their hotels. Riley and Maya were in Riley's room and Auggie was in the living room watching Mr. Googly, Cory and Topanga were in their room discussing baby names.

Topanga: So what shall we call the baby.

Cory: Well let's think of girls names first.

Topanga: Ok, what about Lily Rose if it's a girl?

Cory: Yeah, I like it!

Topanga: Ok, now for a boy.

Cory: What about Eddie Felix?

Topanga: Yeah!

Cory: So do you want do celebrate coming up with the baby's name, in bed.

Topanga: Sure, let me help you get undressed.

Topanga started taking Cory's clothes off until he was left in his underwear. Cory did the same thing to Topanga until she was left in her bra and underwear. Cory picked Topanga up and put her on the bed, then he began kissing her, all over her body. After a while they both went to sleep with Topanga laying on top of Cory.

**Authors note **

**I hope you like the chapter. I know there was only a little bit of Corpanga. I don't know how to add Markle but when Cory and Topanga find out the gender I might try and add a bit of Rucas. I haven't decided the gender yet. Please review. **


	13. Baby shopping and Markle

A couple of days later- In the kitchen

Topanga: Cory, can you come shopping with me?

Cory: Yeah, what are we getting?

Topanga: Some stuff for the new baby's room.

Cory: Honey, isn't it a bit early to be getting stuff, I mean you're only 1 month pregnant.

Topanga: I want to get everything in advance so that I can just relax in the last few months.

Cory: Ok then, when are we going?

Topanga: How about now?

Cory: Ok, I'll just get my wallet.

Topanga: Ok!

At the shops

Cory: So, where do you want to go first?

Topanga: B&amp;Q, to get the paint.

Cory: We don't know the gender yet though.

Topanga: That doesn't matter, how about light green?

Cory: Yeah, let's get it, where do you want to go next?

Topanga: We could get some dummies and cloths.

Cory: What ever you want dahling.

Topanga: Shall we go home now?

Cory: Ok.

At the apartment- In Riley's bedroom

Maya: Hey Riles

Riley: Hey Maya, do you want to go down to the bakery with Lucas and Farkle?

Maya: Ok

Riley: I'll go and tell my parents

Riley: Mum, Maya and I are going to the bakery with Lucas and Farkle.

Topanga: Ok, be back by dinner.

Riley: Ok, bye

Topanga: Bye

In the kitchen

Cory: Where's Riley?

Topanga: Riley and Maya have gone to the bakery with Farkle and Lucas.

Cory: Where's Auggie?

Topanga: He's out with Josh.

Cory: So, we're alone!

Topanga: Yeah.

Cory: Why don't we go and buy Auggie's birthday present?

Topanga: Or we could go to our room. She had a devious smile on her face.

Cory: But we only just did it the other night.

Topanga: So what?

Cory: Nothing, let's do it.

At the bakery

Farkle: Hellllloooo Ladies

Maya and Riley: Farkle

Riley: Where's Lucas?

Farkle: He's getting a muffin and some tea, why don't you go and help him?

Riley: Ok

Farkle: Well Maya, it looks like we're finally alone

Maya: Yeah unfortunately

Farkle: Come on Maya you can't deny your feelings for me forever

Maya: I don't have any feelings for you.

Farkle: Yeah ya do.

Maya: No I don't.

Farkle leaned in and kissed Maya, she enjoyed the kiss.

Maya: Whoa!

Farkle: What?

Maya: You were right; I do have feelings for you.

Farkle: I always knew you did.

Maya kissed Farkle. Just then Riley and Lucas walked over to the table.

Riley: What just happened?

Maya walked over and sat on the other side next to Farkle, Riley had a puzzled look on her face.

Maya: Farkle and I are dating.

Riley: Yay, I'm so happy for you!

After a while Riley decided to go back to the apartment and Maya, Farkle and Lucas went home.

At the apartment- In the kitchen

Cory and Topanga were sitting at the table talking.

Riley: I'm home.

Topanga: Ok

Riley: Guess what?

Cory: What?

Riley: Maya and Farkle are dating!

Cory: How nice for them

Topanga: Dinner! Riley can you go and get Auggie?

Riley: Ok!

Topanga: Cory, why can't you just let Riley go on a date?

Cory: No

Topanga: We need to let her grow up and besides we still have Auggie and the new baby.

Cory: I made a deal with her and I'm going to keep it.

Topanga: Fine, but you need to start letting her go on dates soon otherwise she will think that she can't talk to us about those kind of things, ok?

Cory: Ok

At dinner

Cory: What's for dinner?

Topanga: Fish pie

Cory: Nice, so Auggie, what did you do with Josh?

Auggie: We went to the park and went to the arcade and went on loads of rides and bought candyfloss.

Topanga: Nice

Cory: Where did he get the money from?

Auggie: He said you gave him some.

Cory: Oh, yeah I did.

Auggie: When do you find out whether the baby's a girl or boy?

Topanga: In three and a half months.

Auggie: Ok.

Cory: Do you want a sister or a brother?

Auggie: A brother

Riley: A sister

Cory: Interesting, why do you want a brother Auggie?

Auggie: Boys are cool and girls are annoying.

Riley: Heeey!

Topanga: Why do you want a sister Riley?

Riley: firstly because she would be fun to play with and secondly so I can go on a date!

Cory: Right ok.

Riley: What's for pudding Mum?

Topanga: Cupcakes

Riley: Nice!

**Authors Note**

**I know this isn't a very long chapter but I did two chapters in one day. The next chapter will be better. Credit to girlmeetsworld2015 for helping me come up with a way to put Markle in. I love getting reviews so please review. **


	14. Baby's Gender

3 months later- In the evening

Riley and Auggie had gone to bed and Cory and Topanga were sitting on the sofa together watching a film. Cory put his hand on Topanga's small baby bump.

Cory: When do we get to find out whether our baby is a girl or boy?

Topanga: Tomorrow morning, so can you take some time off work and come with me?

Cory: Of course dahling.

Cory pecked Topanga's lips and they decided to go to bed.

The next morning- Cory and Topanga's room

Topanga: Cory, I'm sure when I was four and a half months pregnant with Riley and Auggie, I was less fat than I am now.

Cory: I'm sure you're just imagining it; you're beautiful.

Topanga: Thanks Cor, but I'm not.

Cory: You beautiful no matter how you look.

Cory kissed Topanga.

In the kitchen

Topanga called Riley and Auggie and told them to come into the kitchen for breakfast. Cory and Topanga were sitting at the table eating oatmeal. Riley and Auggie came in.

Cory: Can you give these notes to your sub teacher today Riley?

Riley: Yeah, why are we having a sub?

Cory: Your Mum and I are going to the doctor's today to find out the gender of the baby.

Riley: Ok.

At school

Maya and Riley met Farkle and Lucas in the classroom.

Farkle: Hey Maya!

Maya: Hi Farkle!

Lucas: Where's your Dad Riley?

Riley: He's at an appointment with my Mum to find out the baby's gender.

Lucas: Cool

At the doctors

Receptionist: Topanga Matthews, please go in and roll up your shirt up and wait for the doctor.

Topanga: Ok

Doctor: Good morning Mr and Mrs Matthews, are you feeling ok?

Topanga: Yes

Doctor: Ok, I'll put the gel on your stomach and then we can find out the gender of your baby.

Topanga: Ok

The doctor put the gel on Topanga's stomach.

Doctor: Ok, are you ready to find out the gender of your baby?

Cory &amp; Topanga: Yes!

Doctor: It's a girl and a boy, Congratulations!

Topanga: What?!

Doctor: You're having twin's Congratulations!

Topanga: Thanks

Doctor: The baby is due April 12

Topanga: Ok

Doctor: When you're ready to go I will be waiting in reception.

Cory helped Topanga wipe of the gel and they went to reception.

Doctor: Ok, you will have one more appointment before the babies are born, how's April 2?

Topanga: Great, we'll see you then.

Doctor: Ok, bye

Cory: Thanks, bye!

Topanga: So twins.

Cory: Yeah

Topanga: Cory, I'm scared, I mean we will have four kids to raise.

Cory: Topanga, Honey, we'll be fine.

Topanga: No, we won't, we've got a teenager, a child and two babies to raise.

Cory: Why don't we go to a café have some tea and cake and I'll calm you down?

Topanga: Ok.

Cory leaned over and kissed her. They got in the car and drove to a café.

In the café

Waiter: What would you like?

Cory: Two cups of tea and a slice of chocolate cake please.

Waiter: Ok, I'll be back with your order.

Cory: Ok

Waiter: Here is your tea and your cake.

Cory: Thanks

Topanga: How are we going to manage?

Cory: Remember when we had Riley, we were in a tiny college dorm, we didn't have any money and we had no idea how to raise a baby, but we managed and we will manage now. I mean my parents had four kids.

Topanga: Yeah but you and Eric were in college.

Cory: Look, we're Cory and Topanga we can do anything.

Topanga: Ok, thanks for making me feel better.

Cory: You're my wife; I'll do anything for you.

Topanga kissed him slowly and passionately.

Cory: What was that for?

Topanga: I love you!

Cory: I love you too!

They drank their tea and shared their cake and decided to go home and wait for the kids to get home and tell them the news.

Topanga: How do you think the kids will react?

Cory: I'm sure they will love that we're having twins; they both get what they want, a sister and a brother.

Topanga: I hope you're right.

Cory kissed Topanga. Riley and Auggie arrived home and saw Cory and Topanga sitting on the sofa.

Riley: So did you guys find out the gender?

Cory: Yeah we did.

Riley: What is it?

Topanga: You are going to have a sister…and a brother!

Riley: Great, now you won't pay attention to us, why couldn't it have just been a girl?

Riley stormed off, Topanga looked as though she was about to cry.

Auggie: How did you make two babies, did you choose two?

Cory: I'll explain that to you when you're a bit older, ok?

Auggie: Ok.

Topanga: Aug, why don't you watch Mr. Googly and we'll go talk to Riley?

Auggie: Ok!

Cory and Topanga went into Riley's room to talk to her.

Topanga: Riley, honey can we come in?

Riley: I guess.

Cory: Why don't you want to have twins?

Riley: I was ok with you guys having a baby because I thought you would still notice Auggie and me but then you said you were having twins and I knew that you would completely forget about us.

Topanga: We would never forget about you, we'll just be a bit busy with the babies because they will need a lot of attention and they will be relying on be for a while. But I'll take some time off and we will spend more time together as a family.

Riley: Ok I'm sorry Mum and Dad.

Cory: It's ok!

Riley: Have you thought of the names?

Cory: Yes we have!

Riley: What are they?

Topanga: Lily Rose and Eddie Felix!  
Riley: Cool!

Cory: We're glad you like them.

Riley: You know Dad, now you'll have to let me go on a date!

Cory: Yeah, whatever!

Topanga: I'll make some spaghetti.

Cory: No, I'll make it.

Topanga: You can't make anything apart from waffles, sandwiches and pancakes.

Cory: I'll make sandwiches and pancakes for pudding.

Topanga: Ok then.

At dinner

Cory gave Auggie and Riley cheese sandwiches with some crisps and carrot and cucumber and he gave himself and Topanga a ham, cheese and lettuce sandwich with some crisps, carrot, cucumber and tomato. After that Cory made some pancakes and put golden syrup and some raspberries on the pancakes. After everyone had finished eating they watched T.V for a bit until Auggie fell asleep on Cory's lap and Riley decided to go to bed as well. Cory and Topanga decided to go to their room and watch T.V whilst theu were snuggled up to each other in bed.

Topanga: Thank you for making dinner.

Cory: Its fine, you need to rest.

Topanga: Tomorrow maybe we could go shopping and buy the babies some clothes and we need to buy another crib for the babies and some more dummies and clothes and diapers and car seats an-

Cory: Ok, we'll go and buy that stuff tomorrow; right now you need to rest.

Topanga: Ok.

Topanga kissed Cory passionately.

Cory: What was that for?

Topanga: You're always worried about me and you always put me first.

Cory: Of I do, you're my wife and I would do anything for you.

Cory kissed Topanga.

Cory: Tomorrow we should call mine and your parents and let them now we're having twins and the genders.

Topanga: And Shawn, Angela, Rachel, Jack, Mr. Feeny, Eric and Morgan.

Cory: Yeah, but right now lets enjoy the peace and quiet and make out.

Topanga: Ok!

Topanga begin kissing him in full passion and Cory did the same thing back. _The rest was history._

The next morning- In the kitchen

Cory was making waffles for everyone and Topanga was sitting at the table looking at things for Lily and Eddie.

Topanga: Ok, do you want to call your parents first Cory?

Cory: Ok, I'll just finish making these waffles and then I will call them.

Topanga: Ok, are Riley and Auggie up?

Cory: Yeah, I woke them up while you were getting changed.

Topanga: Did I tell you were the bet husband ever?

Cory: Not today.

Topanga kissed him passionately until they both knew they wouldn't have enough oxygen.

Cory: Whoa!

Topanga laughed. Once Cory had finished making the waffles he put them on a plate and everyone took some, then Cory called his parents.

On the phone

Amy: Hi Cory, is everything alright?

Cory: Yeah Mum, everything's fine, we found out the gender yesterday!

Amy: Before you tell me I'll go get your Dad, Josh, Morgan and Mr. Feeny.

Cory: Ok.

Amy: Ok Cory tell us.

Cory: Well we're having a girl and a boy!

Amy: What?!

Cory: We're having twins!

Josh: Wow, congratulations!

Cory: Thanks Josh!

Morgan: That's amazing Cory!

Cory: Thanks Morgan!

Mr. Feeny: I'm sure you and Mrs Matthews will be amazing parents!

Cory: Thanks Mr Feeny, So Mum and Dad, what do you guys think?

Amy: How will you be able to raise 4 kids Cory?

Cory: Look Mum we'll manage.

Alan: How, you barely get any money being a teacher.

Cory: Topanga gets a lot of money.

Amy: But she won't be working.

Cory: Look guys, why do you never have faith in us, when Topanga moved to Pittsburgh you told be to move on and I told you we would be together for the rest of our lives and we are, then you didn't want us to get married, then when we were living in that college dorm you wouldn't help us and you didn't think we would be able to make it a nice place and we did and then when we had Riley you didn't think we would be able to get through it and you didn't support us and guess what all those times you've been wrong so why can't you just have faith in us now?

Amy: Ok, fine we have faith in you.

Cory: Are you sure?

Alan: Yes and we're very sorry that we didn't have faith in you and Topanga earlier.

Cory: Ok, thanks, well I better go, because Topanga wants to phone her parents.

Amy: Ok, bye

Cory: Bye

Cory: So, do you want to phone your Mum now Topanga?

Topanga: Yeah ok.

On the phone

Rhiannon: Hi Topanga, how are you?

Topanga: I'm great, Cory and I found out the gender of our baby?

Rhiannon: Well, what are you having?

Topanga: We're having a girl and a boy!

Rhiannon: Twins?

Topanga: Yeah!

Rhiannon: Congratulations Topanga, I can't wait to meet them!

Topanga: Thanks Mum!

Rhiannon: So have you and Cory thought of any names?

Topanga: Yeah we've decided on them!

Rhiannon: Well what are they?

Topanga: Lily Rose and Eddie Felix.

Rhiannon: Nice!

Topanga: I have to go now, bye!

Rhiannon: Bye

Cory: Can we text everyone else I can't be bothered to phone them all?

Topanga: Ok.

Cory and Topanga texted everyone and told them the news. They decided to leave the shopping to the next day.

**Authors note**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days I've been really busy. This is the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope you like what I've done in the story. Please review and tell be what you think. **


	15. Authors Note Sorry

**Authors note, sorry**

**I don't know whether to continue with this story as I'm not getting many reviews. If you think I should continue please review. Please don't review bad things. I know this story isn't very good but it's my first fan fiction. I don't know what to do next in my story so some ideas would be nice.**


	16. Rucas and Jachel

The next day Cory and Topanga decided to go and buy new things for the babies.

At the shops

Cory: What shall we get dahling?

Topanga: Let's go to baby gap and get some onesies, a dress and some other clothes.

Cory: Ok.

They went to baby gap and got all the clothes they needed.

Topanga: Right, now we need to go and buy another crib.

Cory: Where do you want to go to get that?

Topanga: Umm, mother care and while we are there we can get some dummies.

Cory: Ok.

They went to mother care and bought a crib, some dummies, blankets and a few toys.

Cory: Do you want to go home now?

Topanga: Yeah.

They went back to the car and drove home.

The next morning

Cory was cooking waffles and Topanga was sitting at the table, Riley and Auggie walked in and sat at the table waiting for the waffles.

Cory: Ok, breakfast is ready.

Riley and Auggie: Thanks

Topanga: Thanks Honey

Cory: It's fine.

Riley: Dad, you know the school prom night is coming up, can I go with Lucas?

Cory: I guess. Cory mumbled it quietly.

Riley: Thank You!

Maya came through the door.

Maya: What's up losers?!

Riley: Hi Maya!

Maya: Hey Riles, shall we go?

Riley: Yeah, bye guys!

When they got to school

Lucas: Hey Riley, I was wondering if you would be my date to the prom night?

Riley: YES!

Lucas: Will you be my girlfriend?

Riley: YES!

They kissed just as Maya and Farkle came up to them.

Maya: What's going on?

Lucas: Riley and I are dating! Riley had her goody smile on when he said it.

Cory: What!

Riley: Dad, you said you were ok with it!

Cory: Yeah, I guess. He glared at Lucas and walked off.

At home – After school

Topanga: Hi sweetie, did you have a good day at school?

Riley: Yes, Lucas and I are dating!

Topanga: How nice!

Cory walked in the door.

Cory: Honey, I'm home

Topanga: Hi. Cory pecked Topanga's lips.

Riley: I'm going to go and do some homework.

Topanga: Ok, dinner's in 2 hours.

Riley: Ok

Topanga and Cory sat on the sofa and talked.

Topanga: When should I start taking time off work?

Cory: What about when you're seven and a half months pregnant?

Topanga: So in two and a half months?

Cory: Yeah.

Topanga: Ok

They decided to watch TV and Topanga snuggled up to Cory on the sofa with Cory's arm around her.

An hour and a half later

Topanga: What do you want for dinner?

Cory: Let's just order pizza and salad, I don't want you to be stressed out, tou need to relax.

Topanga gave him a long passionate kiss.

Cory: What was that for?

Topanga: Thank you

Cory: For what?

Topanga: For always putting me first.

Cory: It's nothing.

Topanga: I love you

Cory: I love you too, I'll order the pizza, what do you want?

Topanga: I'll have Hawaiian.

Cory: I'll get a large Hawaiian for us and a medium pepperoni for Riley and Auggie and I'll get some salad.

Topanga: Ok!

Cory went to dominos and ordered the pizza and salad.

Cory: I've got the pizzas.

Topanga: I'll get Riley and Auggie.

Cory: Ok, I'll get the pizzas out.

Topanga: Riley, Auggie dinner!

They sat down at the table and ate their pizza.

Topanga: So Riley you're going to need to buy a prom dress.

Riley smiled.

Cory: No she doesn't she's got loads.

Topanga: That's not the right type though. Cory rolled his eyes.

Cory: Whatever!

Topanga: Let's buy it tomorrow after school.

Riley: Ok.

Riley and Auggie went to their rooms and Cory and Topanga sat on the sofa talking.

Cory: You know tomorrow when you buy Riley the prom dress maybe you could buy and dress and show me it in bed. Cory lifted his eye brows and had his goofy smile on.

Topanga: Cory!

Cory: What?!

Topanga: First of all I'm 5 months pregnant so I'm fat and second of all I'm not going to buy that with our daughter!

Cory: You're not fat you're gorgeous and you can buy it with me! He lifted his eye brows up and down again.

Topanga: Maybe once the babies are born.

Coy: Well can you give me a preview!

Topanga: Cory!

Cory: Once the babies are born we will get no time to our self.

Topanga: Fine, but quickly.

Cory: YAY!

Topanga laughed.

In Cory and Topanga's room

Cory stripped and helped Topanga undress while kissing her. Then he lifted Topanga onto the bed and jumped in beside her. Cory began kissing her up and down her body while Topanga moaned his name. He then moved back to her lips and began kissing her passionately again. Then Topanga began to 'play' with his ear. _The rest was history. _

The next day

Everybody sat down at the table and eat the oatmeal that Topanga made. Riley buzzed Maya in.

Maya: What's up?

Topanga: Maya, oatmeal?

Maya: No thank you Mrs. Matthews.

Topanga: As always I wasn't asking.

Maya began to eat her oatmeal.

Riley: Let's go.

Maya: Ok.

On the subway

Riley: My Mum and I are buying my prom dress afterschool today. Riley had her goofy smile spread across her face.

Maya: Nice.

Riley: Maybe you could go with Farkle.

Maya: Yeah, no. Maya mumble the last part.

After school

Topanga picked Riley up from school from Cory's classroom. Riley wasn't there yet so she spoke to Cory.

Topanga: Hey Honey!

Cory: Hey dahling!

Topanga walked over to Cory and kissed his lips. Riley walked in.

Riley: Mum I'm ready.

Topanga: Ok, bye Honey!

Cory: Bye, remember what I said Topanga!

Topanga: Ok!

They went in Topanga's BMW and went into town. They went to New look, H&amp;M, Top shop and river island. Finally they found the perfect dress. It was light blue with a white bow in the corner with some white heals.

Topanga: You look beautiful!

Riley: Thanks Mum, can you remember your first prom?

Topanga: Yeah, that was the night Grandma told us about her being pregnant with Uncle Josh.

Riley: Cool!

Topanga: Let's buy this and go home!

Riley: Ok!

Once they got home Riley went upstairs and Topanga sat at the table where Cory was.

Cory: So, did you see anything that you could buy with me?

Topanga: Cory, I didn't look!

Cory: Well you could have.

Topanga: When?!

Cory: When Riley was changing.

Topanga: I'll look at it with you once the babies are born and we're alone.

Cory: How about we have some alone time now. He lifted his eyebrows. Topanga laughed.

Topanga: We only just did it last night and it's not the evening so the kids could walk in on us anytime.

Cory: Fine.

Topanga: What do you want for dinner?

Cory: I'll make dinner.

Topanga: Are you sure?

Cory: Yep, what do you want?

Topanga: Spaghetti, if that's ok.

Cory: I'll do whatever you want dahling. Topanga kissed him slowly and passionalty.

Cory: What was that for?

Topanga: Thank you.

Cory: It's nothing. Topanga smiled.

Cory got up and made the dinner then he put it on the plates.

Topanga: I'll get Riley and Auggie. She began to get up.

Cory: No, I'll get them, you stay here.

Topanga: Thanks love.

Cory walked to Riley and Auggie's room.

Cory: Riley, Auggie dinner!

Riley &amp; Auggie: Ok!

They all sat down at the table and ate their dinner.

Riley: What's for pudding?

Cory: Well on the way back from school I bought some cupcakes.

Riley: Thanks

Just as Cory gave everyone a cupcake then the phone rang.

Cory: Hello

Rachel: Hi Cory!

Cory: Oh, Hi Rachel!

Rachel: I was calling to say that Jack and I are engaged!

Cory: Oh my gosh, Congratulations!

Rachel: Thanks, we were wondering if you and Topanga would be able to come to our wedding, we haven't booked it yet.

Cory: Of course, when is it?

Rachel: It's April 12.

Cory: Oh, I'm really sorry but that's the day Topanga's due.

Rachel: Oh ok, maybe we'll do it a few months later then.

Cory: Ok.

Rachel: So have you found out the gender?

Cory: Yeah we have, we're having a girl and a boy!

Rachel: Aww that's great, Congrats!

Cory: Thanks!

Rachel: So how's Topanga?

Cory: She's good; do you want to speak to her?

Rachel: Oh yeah that would be nice and then I'll let you speak to Jack.

Cory: Ok, bye for no.

Coy handed the phone to Topanga and told her it was Rachel.

Topanga: Hi Rachel!

Rachel: Hi Topanga! Jack and I are engaged!

Topanga: Aww that's great! Congratulations!

Rachel: Thanks Topanga!

Topanga: So have you decided your wedding day?

Rachel: We were going to have it April 12 but Cory told me that was the day you were due to give birth.

Topanga: Yeah, I'm sorry.

Rachel: Don't be, I know it's not your fault.

Topanga: Yeah.

Rachel: I'll hand you over to Jack.

Topanga: Ok, Rachel talk to you soon, bye.

Rachel: Bye

Jack: Hi Topanga.

Topanga: Hi Jack, Congratulations!

Jack: Thanks!

Topanga: So, how are you?

Jack: I'm good, how are you?

Topanga: I'm good too, I'll hand you over to Cory.

Jack: Ok, bye Topanga.

Topanga: Bye

Cory: Hey Jack, Congrats!

Jack: Thanks, I'm really looking forward to finally making lover with her.

Cory: You haven't done that yet!

Jack: No, she made me wait until the wedding.

Cory: Just like Topanga.

Jack: Yeah, I think she got that off Topanga.

Cory: I'll tell her off for you.

Jack: But you won't get anything out of it, will you?

Cory: Oh, she owes me.

Jack: So how often do you do it?

Cory: Once a month.

Jack: Nice.

Cory: Not when she's pregnant though. Jack heard Topanga asking Cory what he was telling him.

Cory: Well, Jack I've got to go, but nice talking to you.

Jack: Yeah bye.

Cory: Bye

Once Cory had got off the phone Riley and Auggie decided to go to there rooms and Cory talked to Topanga.

Topanga: Cory, Honey what did you tell Jack?

Cory: Well, he told me that Rachel's making him wait until the night they get married to make love with each other and I told him you made me as well.

Topanga: When we were at Pennbrook the whole college knew that, when you told them.

Cory: Yeah, whatever. He said that it's because of you and I told him I'd tell you off, so why don't I tell you off in bed?

Topanga: Cory we only just did it and I'm really fat and I just don't feel like it right now.

Cory: I keep telling you you're not fat and I just want you to feel better. So why don't I give some confidence and show you. Topanga rolled her eyes.

Topanga: Alright but really quickly.

Cory picked Topanga up and they went to their bedroom.

**Author's note**

**I've decided to continue with my story. I know I haven't updated in awhile but this was a really long chapter. Tell me if you want me too speed things up a bit. Please review and if you want something to happen next you can tell me because I love getting ideas. Thanks for all your support. **


	17. Christmas Shopping

2 weeks before Christmas- In the morning- Cory and Topanga's room

Cory and Topanga were getting dressed.

Topanga: We need to go shopping and by presents for everyone for Christmas!

Cory: Yeah, how about we go shopping today.

Topanga: Ok, who do we need to get presents for?

Cory: Well my Mum, Dad, Eric, Morgan and Josh are coming too stay so we'll need to get presents for them plus Riley, Auggie and Maya.

Topanga: Ok.

Cory: Oh and also Shawn and Angela and Jack and Rachel because they will be coming on Boxing Day.

Topanga: Oh yeah, what shall we get them?

Cory: We could get Auggie some Mr. Googly toys and that toy aeroplane he wants.

Topanga: We could get Riley some clothes and maybe some make-up; she keeps asking me when she can start wearing make-up.

Cory: Ok and we'll decide everyone else when we get to town.

Topanga: I'll go and make breakfast.

Cory: No, I'll do it.

Topanga: Are you sure?

Cory: Yes. Cory leaned over and kissed Topanga. Cory was just about to walk out the door.

Topanga: Wait, what are we going to tell the kids?

Cory: That we're going Christmas shopping.

Topanga: But then they'll think that we don't care about them because we've left it for so long and that we care more about the new babies than them.

Cory: We'll say we're buying presents for Shawn, Angela, Jack and Rachel.

Topanga: What if they want to come too?

Cory: Just relax babe everything will be fine.

Topanga: Ok you're right and since when do you call me babe, you haven't called me babe since before Riley was born.

Cory: I'm sorry; I should call you babe more.

Topanga: I like you calling me different things.

Cory: Ok, I'll go make the waffles.

Topanga: Ok, love.

Cory went into the kitchen and started making waffles; just then Topanga came down with Auggie. A couple of minutes later Riley came down as well.

Topanga: Dad and I are going Christmas shopping today so can you look after Auggie, Riley?

Riley: I always have to look after Auggie.

Topanga: He can go to Ava's then.

Riley: Ok, can I go to Maya's?

Topanga: Yeah.

Cory gave everyone waffles. Then Riley went to Maya's and Cory dropped Auggie off at Ava's.

Cory: Topanga, are you ready?

Topanga: Yeah, I'll just get my handbag.

Cory: Ok.

Topanga: I'm ready!

Cory: Let's go

Cory drove in Topanga's BMW to town. They got out of the car and Cory put his arm around Topanga.

Cory: Ok, where shall we go first?

Topanga: Let's go to new look and get some clothes for Riley.

Cory: Ok

At newlook they bought Riley a dress, top and jeans.

Topanga: Let's go to boots and get Riley some lip gloss.

Cory: Ok.

They went to boots and got Riley some lip gloss and Topanga some new perfume.

Cory: Shall we go to the toy store and get Auggie some Mr. Googly stuff and that toy plane he wanted.

Topanga: Sure.

They walked to the toy store.

Cory: Ok so we'll get this plane and what Mr. Googly stuff shall we get?

Topanga: How about some Mr. Googly pens and bed sheets?

Cory: Yes, let's buy them.

Topanga: What should we get your parents?

Cory: We could get my Dad some CD's and My Mum…..I don't know what to get for my Mum.

Topanga: Let's get the CD's for your Dad first and then think about what to get for your Mum.

Cory: Ok, let's go to the CD shop.

Topanga: Which CD's shall we get?

Cory: Umm... The beetles and the rolling stones.

Topanga: Ok, how about we get your Mum a voucher for a day at the spa.

Cory: Yeah, where do we buy that from?

Topanga: At home we'll ring up and ask for a voucher.

Cory: Ok, now let's think of a present for Shawn and Angela.

Topanga: We could get Angela some bath bombs and perfume.

Cory: Yep and we could get Shawn a voucher for camera apps on his phone and some chocolate.

Topanga: Ok, shall we get Shawn's present first?

Cory: Yeah and then once we get his and Angela's present let's get some lunch.

Topanga: Ok.

They went and got Shawn and Angela's presents and decided to go and have some lunch.

Cory: Where do you want to go babe?

Topanga: Let's go to the café over there.

Cory: Ok.

They walked into the café and sat down at the table.

Waitress: Can I take your order?

Topanga: Yes, I'll have a cup of tea and a cheese baked potato.

Cory: I'll have a coffee and a tuna baked potato.

Waitress: I'll be back with your orders in a minute.

Cory: Thanks.

Waitress: Here are your orders.

Topanga: Thanks.

They eat there potatoes and talked to each other.

Cory: We still have to get Eric, Morgan, Josh, Rachel and Jack a Christmas present.

Topanga: Who should we do first?

Cory: Eric, Morgan and Josh.

Topanga: Ok, what shall we get for Eric?

Cory: What about something to do with ducks.

Topanga: Perfect!

Cory: Now Morgan.

Topanga: What about a perfume set?

Cory: Great and now Josh.

Waitress: Would you like the dessert menu?

Cory: Yeah, Topanga what do you want?

Topanga: We could share a muffin?

Cory: Ok, chocolate?

Topanga: You know me so well.

Cory kissed Topanga.

Waitress: What would you like?

Cory: A chocolate muffin with 2 forks.

Waitress: Ok.

Waitress: Here's your muffin.

Topanga: Thank you.

Cory: We could get Josh a baseball bat with his name on it.

Topanga: Ok, once we've finished eating we'll get those presents.

Cory and Topanga finished eating their muffin and went back to shopping.

Cory: Let's go to the mug store and get Eric a duck mug.

Topanga: Ok, now let's go to the sports store and get Josh a baseball bat.

Cory: Cool, now let's go back to boots and get the perfume.

Topanga: Right, now we just have to get Rachel and Jack's presents and then we're done.

Cory: What shall we get for Jack and Rachel?

Topanga: We could get Rachel a cook book because I know she like's cooking.

Cory: Nice and we'll get Jack a fitness voucher.

Topanga: Let's get them and go back home.

20 minutes later

Cory: Let's go home now.

Topanga: That was really stressful and that's just the shopping we still have to decorate the house and cook for everyone.

Cory: I'll do the cooking this year, I want you to relax, it won't be good for you or the babies if you're stressed out.

Topanga: Ok, thank you.

Topanga kissed him passionately until they both needed air.

Topanga: I love you.

Cory: I love you too.

Topanga: Let's go to the car.

Cory: Ok.

At the apartment

Topanga: I'm so tired, I'm going to go and lie in bed.

Cory: Ok, do you want me to lie with you?

Topanga: Ok.

They both went to their room. Cory and Topanga climbed into bed and Topanga snuggled up to Cory and he put his arm around her. Topanga was just drifting of to sleep when she suddenly shook.

Cory: What's the matter?

Topanga: Nothing, the babies just kicked.

Cory: Can I feel?

Topanga: Of course.

Cory: Is this the first time they've kicked?

Topanga: Yep.

Cory: Cool.

Topanga: This is how I know their alright.

Cory: Do you want to go back to sleep?

Topanga: Yeah, will you stay here with me?

Cory: Of course.

Topanga: Thanks.

Cory: It's nothing.

Cory and Topanga were asleep until they heard the voices of Riley and Maya telling them they were back.

Cory: Look's like Riley and Maya are back.

Topanga: Yeah

Cory: Do you want to go downstairs?

Topanga: Yeah ok, I'll put the presents in my wadrobe and we'll wrap them later tonight or tomorrow.

Cory: Ok

Cory and Topanga went downstairs.

Cory: So what did you two do today?

Riley: We went to the bakery with Lucas and Farkle.

Topanga: Nice, we need to go and get Auggie, Cory.

Cory: Ok, we'll see you two in a minute.

Cory and Topanga walked across the hall and picked up Auggie from Ava's. then they went back home.

Topanga: What did you do at Ava's?

Auggie: We went to the park.

Cory: Cool, what do want for dinner?

Topanga: Let's have lasagne, there's some in the freezer.

Cory: Ok, I'll make it now.

Topanga: Maya, do you want to stay for dinner?

Maya: Yeah!

Cory: Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes.

Riley: Ok.

20 minutes later

Cory: Dinner!

Everyone sat down at the table and eat the lasagne that Cory made. Then they had desert and everybody watched despicable me with some popcorn. Topanga was snuggled up to Cory with his arm around her and Auggie was on Cory's lap with his other arm around him and Riley was sitting next to Cory with Maya beside her. They all decided to go to bed.

Cory: I'll just wrap Riley and Auggie's presents before going to bed.

Topanga: Do you want me to help?

Cory: No, you can get ready for bed and I'll be in, in a few minutes.

Topanga: Ok.

Cory had finished wrapping the presents and got into bed with Topanga, he wrapped his arm around her and put his hand on her growing stomach.

Cory: Goodnight babe.

Topanga: Good night.

Cory kissed her before turning off the light and going to sleep.

**Authors Note**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days. There was a lot of Corpanga in this chapter. Sorry there wasn't any Rucas or Markle. There might be some Rucas in the next chapter but if no defiantly in the one after that. I'll try and update sooner but I have a lot of homework at the moment. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I love hearing what you think of my story so please review. **


	18. Christmas Eve

2 weeks later- Christmas Eve Morning

Cory had made everyone waffles, just as he was finishing them Topanga walked in and wrapped her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him.

Cory: What was that for?

Topanga: You're doing everything this Christmas and I just wanted to say thank you.

Cory: I want you to relax.

Topanga: I know, thank you. She kisses him again.

Cory: I'll go and get Riley and Auggie.

Topanga: Thanks Honey.

Cory: Riley, Auggie wake up, breakfast is on the table.

Riley: Ok, just coming.

Riley came into the kitchen and then a couple of minutes later so did Auggie.

Cory: Grandma and Grandpa are coming today.

Topanga: And Uncle Eric, Uncle Josh and Aunt Morgan.

Riley: When?

Cory: This afternoon.

Topanga: Have you got their rooms ready?

Cory: Yeah.

Topanga: Thanks.

Cory; No problem.

After breakfast Riley and Auggie went to their rooms to get dressed.

Cory: We need to decorate the tree.

Topanga: Yeah, let's do it now.

Cory: Ok but don't stress yourself out.

Topanga: I won't.

Cory and Topanga decorate the tree, and then they sat on the sofa.

Topanga: I'll make lunch

Cory: Are you sure?

Topanga: Yes, you've been doing a lot recently you deserve a break.

Cory: Ok then.

Topanga made sandwiches and cut up some veggies and opened some crisps. They all had lunch and waited for everyone to arrive.

3 hours later

Intercom: Amy, Alan, Josh, Eric and Morgan

Cory: I'll buzz you in.

Cory opened the door.

Cory: Hey guys!

Everyone Hi!

Topanga, Riley and Auggie walked over and everyone hugged each other.

Morgan: Topanga, how have you been?

Topanga: Great!

Everybody talked until about 5'o'clock.

Topanga: So what do you want for dinner?

Cory: I'll do it.

Topanga: You've done everything let me cook.

Cory: Are you sure?

Topanga: Yes, what do you want?

Cory: Why don't we order pizza?

Topanga: Ok, I'll order it. She was beginning to get up to order it.

Cory: I'll order it. He got up before Topanga and grabbed the phone.

Topanga: Thanks.

Cory: Its fine, what do you guys want?

Amy: I'll have ham and mushroom.

Alan: I'll have meat feast.

Eric: I'll have Hawaiian.

Josh: Same.

Morgan: Same.

Riley: Pepperoni

Auggie: Pepperoni

Topanga: Hawaiian

Cory: Ok, I'll go and order it. Cory got up and picked up the phone and ordered them.

Cory: He said it will be here in 20 minutes.

Josh: Cool.

Morgan: So have you been on a date yet Riley?

Riley: No, but I have got a prom date!

Morgan: Who?

Riley: Lucas!

Morgan: Cool, is he hot?!

Alan: Morgan!

Morgan: What?!

Amy: You shouldn't date someone based on there looks.

Morgan: Whatever. Is he?

Riley: Yeah.

Cory: So when are Shawn and Angela coming?

Topanga: On Boxing Day.

Cory: Ok

There was a know at the door.

Cory: I'll get it.

Pizza guy: Hi I've got your pizza.

Cory: Cool, how much is it?

Pizza guy: £30.

Cory: Ok, here you go.

Pizza guy: Thanks, enjoy your pizza.

Cory: Bye

Cory put the pizza on the table and everyone started eating it. After dinner they decided to watch Elf. Topanga snuggled up to Cory on the sofa and Cory had her arm around her. Riley sat next to Cory and Morgan sat next to her with Auggie on the other side of her. Amy and Alan sat on the other two chairs and Eric and Josh sat on the other sofa. Once the movie had finished they decided to go to bed. Topanga had decided to give Cory an early Christmas present. Cory was just getting ready for bed when Topanga came out of their bathroom wearing a silk gown.

Cory: Wow!

Topanga: I told you I would get something for you to see in bed.

Cory: You look beautiful!

Topanga: So watcha wanna do? Topanga came closer to him as she said it.

Cory: Can we ya know?

Topanga grabbed his face and started kissing him passionately; she then moved to his ear and 'played' with it. He pinned her down onto their bed and started kissing her neck whilst she was moaning and he took off her silk gown which showed her perfect body. He threw her gown off of her and started kissing up and down her body. _The rest was history._

Christmas Day Morning- Cory and Topanga's room

Cory: Merry Christmas babe.

Topanga: Merry Christmas to you too. She gave him a quick peck on his lips.

Cory: Let's get dressed.

Topanga: Ok.

Topanga decided to have a shower whilst she was doing that Cory phoned up Topanga's Mum to see what time she was coming, just as he finished the phone call Topanga came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her.

Topanga: Who were you talking too?

Cory: Shawn, he was just saying merry Christmas.

Topanga: Ok, I'm going to get dressed now.

Cory: Do you want me to help you?

Topanga: No Cory, I'm fine.

Cory: Ok, I'll go and make pancakes.

Topanga: Ok.

A few minutes later Topanga went downstairs and noticed that Cory was the only one in the kitchen. She went up to Cory and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck.

Cory: What was that for?

Topanga: Well since you're making the whole Christmas meal I thought you might want a boost.

Cory: Thanks, you can give me another one if you want. Topanga rolled her eyes.

Topanga: Maybe later.

Cory: How many pancakes do you want?

Topanga: One.

Cory: Ok, here you are.

Topanga: Thanks.

Cory: Where is everyone?

Topanga: I don't know, I'll go and wake Auggie up.

Cory: Ok.

Topanga went into Auggie's room.

Topanga: Auggie, baby wake up.

Auggie opened his eyes.

Topanga: Merry Christmas!

Auggie: Merry Christmas Mummy!

Topanga: What do you want to wear?

Auggie: I don't know.

Topanga: What about this and this. She pointed to a shirt and trousers.

Auggie: Ok. Auggie got dressed and Topanga picked him up and brought him downstairs. Everyone was sitting at the table when they heard the doorbell go.

Cory: Topanga, why don't you get it?

Topanga: Ok. She wondered why Coy made her get it as he want her dong anything that might stress her out.

**Authors Note**

**Sorry this wasn't as long as some of my other chapters but it seemed like a good place to stop. Sorry there was only a little bit of Corpanga. I've changed my idea to my story so there probably won't be any Rucas or Markle for a bit because the next chapters are focused on Corpanga. Next chapter you will find out what Topanga and Cory give each other for Christmas Cory's present is better just to let you know. I'm going to try and update every other day or more. **


	19. Topanga's Mum

Topanga got up and opened the door.

Topanga: MUM!

Rhiannon: Hi Topanga! She hugged her Mum as Cory walked over to them.

Topanga: What are you doing here?

Rhiannon: Cory called me and asked if I wanted to come for Christmas so here I am. Topanga faced Cory.

Topanga: Thanks. She kissed him.

Cory: It's fine.

Topanga: Do you want me to carry some of your bags.

Rhiannon: No, you shouldn't be doing that.

Cory: I'll carry some; follow me I'll take you to the guest room. He picked up some of her bags and they walked to the guest room. Once they had taken Rhiannon's bags to the guest room they went back to the living room and everyone sat on the sofa's and chairs.

Rhiannon: So are you guys ready for the new babies? She looked at Cory and Topanga.

Topanga: Well we've bought the stuff we just haven't done the room yet.

Rhiannon: Cool, when do you stop working?

Topanga: When I'm seven and a half months so that's in two months.

Rhiannon: Nice so have you told Dad. She said Dad under her breath.

Topanga: Um….no.

Rhiannon: You have to tell him.

Topanga: Fine, I'll do it now. Topanga got up and got the phone and then sat back down on the sofa next to Cory.

On the phone

Amy Lawrence: Hello

Topanga: Hi, who is this please?

Amy: It's Amy, who's this?

Topanga: It's Topanga; I want to talk to my Dad.

Amy: What's his name?

Topanga: Jedediah.

Amy: I'll just get him.

Topanga heard Amy telling Jedediah a girl called Topanga was on the phone.

Jedediah: Hi Topanga.

Topanga: Hi Dad.

Jedediah: So I see you've spoken to my wife.

Topanga: You got married!

Jedediah: So what?

Topanga: How could you not tell me?

Jedediah: I just kind of forgot.

Topanga: Right, so you forgot to tell your daughter that you were getting married.

Jedediah: Look I'm sorry.

Topanga: Whatever, how long have you been married?

Jedediah: Four years.

Topanga: So you forgot about me for four years.

Jedediah: You haven't spoken to me since your son was born.

Topanga: You never contacted me and plus we were busy raising our children and you can't even remember his NAME.

Jedediah: So how have you been?

Topanga: Good…before I phoned you. She said the last part under her breath.

Jedediah: So, why were you calling?

Topanga: To tell you that I'm pregnant.

Jedediah: How far along are you?

Topanga: Five and a half months.

Jedediah: So you tell me off for not telling you I got married but you don't tell me you're pregnant.

Topanga: First of all that's why I called and second of all you didn't tell me you were married and third of all you can't even remember your grandchildren's names!

Jedediah: Look, I'm really sorry.

Topanga: Sorry doesn't cover it. She ended the call and put the phone back. Then she went out of the room and up to her bedroom, tears welled up in her eyes.

Cory: Hold on a sec. He went out of the room and ran to their bedroom. He went inside and saw Topanga crying on the bed.

Cory: Honey, what's the matter? Cory went over to her and sat next to her and put his arm around her, more tears came out of her eyes.

Topanga: My Dad forgot about me.

Cory: I'm sorry, tell me exactly what happened.

Topanga explained it to him and he rubbed her back. Then he tucked a strand of hair around her ear.

Cory: Look, its his loss that he forget Riley and Auggie's names and he hasn't seen them since Auggie was born because they are amazing and so are you. He wiped away the tears coming out of her eyes and hugged her.

Topanga: Thank you; you always know how to make me feel better.

Cory: Of course I do, you're my wife and I would do anything for you. Topanga kissed him.

Cory: Shall we go back down stairs?

Topanga: Yeah, but first I need to fix my makeup.

Cory: You don't need makeup you already look beautiful.

Topanga: Whatever. She got up and went into the bathroom as she was adding the finishing touches Cory came in and put his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her head.

Cory: Shall we go?

Topanga: Yeah. She turned around and kissed him softly. Just as they were about to go back into the living room Auggie came up to them.

Auggie: Can we open presents now?

Cory: Yes, let's to the living room. Cory picked Auggie up and held Topanga's hand. Then they walked into the living room.

Eric: Shall we open presents?

Auggie: Yes!

Everyone started opening presents. Cory picked up a preset for him from Topanga.

Cory: This is from you, Topanga.

Topanga: I know.

Cory opened the present and inside there was baseball tickets for Philly VS Yankees and the match was held in New York.

Cory: Aww thanks Topanga!

Topanga: No problem! Cory pecked her lips. Topanga then picked up a present from Cory.

Topanga: It's from you.

Cory: Yeah

Topanga opened the present and inside were two tickets for a holiday in Hawaii. They were for 27-30 December 2015.

Topanga: Thank you Cory, are these for us?

Cory: Yep. Topanga pecked his lips.

Topanga: So, we're leaving in two days?

Cory: Yeah!

Topanga: Where will Riley and Auggie stay?

Cory: They're going back with Shawn and Angela.

Topanga: Have you arranged it?

Cory: Yes, Topanga, so you can just relax.

Topanga: Thank you.

Cory: It's fine.

Everybody had finished opening their presents. (Here is the list to say what everyone got):

Cory: Baseball tickets and cookbook (Topanga), vouchers (everyone else)

Topanga: Hawaii tickets and diamond necklace (Cory) and some perfume and make up (everyone else)

Riley: Lip gloss and clothes (Cory and Topanga) and some chocolate and phone case (everyone else)

Auggie: Mr. Googly toys and toy plane (Cory and Topanga) and some chocolate and more toys (everyone else)

Eric: Duck mug (Cory and Topanga) and a laptop (everyone else)

Morgan: Perfume set (Cory and Topanga) and a new phone (everyone else)

Josh: Baseball bat (Cory and Topanga and a MP3 player (everyone else)

Amy: Voucher for the spa (Cory and Topanga) and some scarves and some chocolate (everyone else)

Alan: CDs (Cory and Topanga) and some chocolate and a calendar (everyone else)

Once everyone had opened their presents Cory served Christmas lunch. They had turkey with roast potatoes', carrots, sprouts, parsnips, peas, pigs in blankets, stuffing, sausages and gravy. Once they had finished they had the Christmas pudding.

Amy: Wow, Cory that was really good!

Cory: Thanks!

Topanga: Yeah you should do it every year!

Cory laughed.

Once they had finished clearing up they decided to go on a quick walk, just to the park. Eric and Josh were playing with Auggie and Morgan was talking to Riley.

Morgan: So where is Lucas taking you?

Riley: Well we're going to prom together in a few weeks!

Morgan: Cool, have you picked out a dress?

Riley: Yes, I picked out a light blue dress with a white bow in the corner and some white heals.

Morgan: Nice.

Everyone decided to go back to the apartment, Topanga got a bit tired so she went and had a rest while everyone else talked and played/looked at there Christmas prezzies. After a while Topanga got up and headed to the kitchen. She talked to Cory about their holiday. They decided to just have sandwiches, crisps and veggies for dinner. Cory got up and made his, Topanga's and Auggie's sandwiches. They decided to put on the T.V and watch a Christmas movie. Topanga sat next to Cory with her head in the nape of his neck, he kissed her head. It was about 9pm and everyone decided to go to bed.

**Authors note**

**Hi, I'm sorry I didn't update for awhile, I've just been really busy and I have a ballet exam coming up. Next chapter is when Shawn, Anglea, Rachel and Jack come and Cory and Topanga's holiday. After that it will be Rucas prom and then I will fast forward a bit. Please review. **


	20. Meal Out

The next day- Boxing Day in Cory and Topanga's room

Cory: Good morning babe.

Topanga: Morning.

Topanga's stomach got bigger everyday and it was a medium sized baby bump now, bigger than most people at this stage because she was carrying twins. Cory and Topanga put their clothes on. Then Topanga went to the bathroom and looked in the full length mirror at her figure.

Topanga: I don't like being fat Cory.

Cory: You're not fat you're gorgeous babe.

Topanga: I'm not Cory.

Cory grabbed Topanga's face and kissed her passionately until they would die from lack of oxygen.

Cory: Yes you are. Let's go down stairs and get some breakfast.

Topanga: Ok, when are Shawn, Angela, Jack and Rachel coming?

Cory: They said 10:30am.

Topanga: Ok and its 8 now.

Cory: Yes.

Topanga: Ok let's go. Cory and Topanga went and woke up Auggie.

Topanga: Auggie, wake up! Auggie opened his eyes and saw his Mum standing up and his Dad sitting on his bed next to where he was lying.

Cory: Good morning bud.

Auggie: Morning.

Topanga: What do you want to where?

Auggie: That. He pointed to a t-shirt and jeans.

Topanga: Ok, once you've got dressed we'll go and get breakfast.

Auggie got dressed and they went downstairs and saw everyone was at the table eating cereal, so they joined them.

Alan: Who's coming today?

Cory: Shawn, Angela, Jack and Rachel.

Amy: What time?

Topanga: 10:30am.

Eric: In one and a half hours.

Cory: Yeah.

Once everyone had breakfast they talked and waited for Shawn, Angel, Jack and Rachel to arrive. They all heard a knock on the door.

Cory: I'll get it.

Shawn: Cory!

Cory: Shawny! They hugged each other.

Angela: Topanga!

Topanga: Angela! They hugged each other.

Eric: Jack, Rachel!

Jack &amp; Rachel: Eric! Everyone hugged each other and gave each other their Christmas presents and talked to each other.

Angela: So what time are you guys leaving tomorrow?

Cory: Well the flights at 1pm and it takes us an hour to get there and we have to be there an hour early so we'll leave at 10am.

Shawn: Cool, we'll be round at 9-9:30 am then.

Cory: Ok.

Topanga: Have you packed?

Cory: Half, have you?

Topanga: No. I'll do it tonight.

Cory: Ok.

Angela: So, Topanga how far along are you?

Topanga: Five and a half months.

Angela: Cool!

They continued talking until they came across the monkey bar story.

Angela: So, Riley, Auggie have your Mum and Dad told you about the monkey bar story.

Riley: No, what is it?!

Shawn &amp; Angela: You haven't told them! Shawn and Angela had shocked looks on their faces and they were staring at Cory and Topanga.

Cory: No, so what?

Shawn: You told me that story every 3 minutes when you and Topanga were brocken-up.

Angela: That is the same as Topanga.

Topanga: Well it never came up.

Shawn: It has now.

Cory: Ok, then…..

Cory explained the story and then kissed Topanga at the end. They then decided to have some lunch.

Cory: What do you want for lunch?

Rachel: Are there any good restaurants here?

Cory: Yeah, why don't we go into the town centre and eat there.

Everyone: Yeah.

Topanga: I'll just get changed.

Cory: You look fine.

Topanga: Whatever. She walked of and went up to their room, cory followed her to make sure everything was alright.

Cory: Babe, are you feeling alright?

Topanga: I just feel way fatter than I was with Riley or Auggie no matter how many times you tell me I'm beautiful.

Cory: Well Honey you will be bigger than you were with Riley and Auggie because we're having twins and they've both got to grow but it will be worth it in the end and it doesn't matter what you look like you will always be beautiful in my eyes.

Topanga: Thank you for making me feel better.

Cory: Anytime. They kissed passionately.

Topanga: Maybe we should stop.

Cory: Alright, we'll continue this later. Topanga laughed.

Topanga: I need to get changed.

Cory: Ok, even though you look gorgeous already.

Topanga put on a dress and it showed her baby bump but not too much so she was happy.

Topanga: Do I look okay?

Cory: You look stunning!

Topanga: Thank you! She kissed him.

Cory: Shall we go?

Topanga: Yeah, their probably wondering where we are.

Cory put his arm around Topanga and they walked downstairs. Then they went on the subway and decided to go to the Italian restaurant.

Cory: Hi, table for 14.

Waiter: Ok, right this way. The waiter showed them to a table.

Cory: Thanks.

Everyone looked at the menu and decided what they were having.

Waiter: Can I get you any drinks?

Cory: I'll have coke.

Topanga: Sparkling water

Rhiannon: J2O orange and passion fruit.

Angela: Same

Shawn: Coke

Eric: Same

Jack: Same

Rachel: Sprite

Amy: Same

Alan: Orange tango

Riley: Sprite

Morgan: Same

Auggie: Same

Josh: Same.

Waiter: Ok, I'll be back with your drinks.

Topanga: Ok

Waiter: Here are your drinks.

Everyone: Thanks.

Waiter: Have you decided what food you want?

Cory: Yeah, I'll have the seafood tagliatelle.

Topanga: Vegetable lasagne

Rhiannon: Citrus chicken Sorrento

Angela: Pizza capricciosa

Shawn: Chicken abruzzi

Eric: Chicken parmigiana

Jack: Steak gorgonzola-alfredo

Rachel: Emiliana

Amy: Vegetable ravioli

Alan: Chicken carbonara

Riley: Spaghetti with meatballs

Morgan: Salmon bruschetta

Auggie: Chicken fingers and pasta

Josh: Chicken pasta

Waiter: Ok, you'll order with take 10-20 minutes.

Cory: Thanks

Everyone talked while they waited for their food to come.

Waiter: Here's your food.

Everyone: Thank you.

Everyone ate there meals and talked at the same time.

Waiter: Have you all finished?

Alan: Yes.

Waiter: Would you like to look at the desert menu?

Morgan: Yes!

Waiter: Ok, here you go.

Everyone: Thank you.

Cory: Do you want to share a desert, Topanga?

Topanga: Ok, what do you want?

Cory: I don't mind.

Topanga: What about the raspberry cheesecake?

Cory: Yeah!

Everyone decided what they were having.

Waiter: Have you decided?

Cory: Yeah, We'll have a raspberry cheesecake with two sporks.

Rhiannon: I'll have mango sorbet.

Shawn: We'll have a chocolate mousse cake with two sporks.

Eric: I'll have honeycomb ice-cream.

Jack: We'll have lemon cream cake with two sporks.

Alan: I'll have a coffee.

Amy: I'll have lemon sorbet.

Morgan: We'll have chocolate cake with two sporks.

Josh: We'll have chocolate brownie with two sporks.

Waiter: Ok, I'll be back with your orders.

Cory: Thanks. Topanga was staring into space and then shook a little.

Cory: What's the matter?

Topanga: Nothing, the babies just kicked.

Cory: Can I feel?

Topanga: Of course! She guided his hand to her stomach and put it there with her hand on top. Cory and Topanga smiled at each other and Topanga kissed Topanga's lips.

Waiter: Here are you orders.

Amy: Thanks.

Everyone finished up there desserts and then they decided to get the bill. Cory was just reaching in his pocket to get his wallet out.

Alan: I'll pay Cory.

Cory: Are you sure?

Alan: Yes, it's on me.

Cory: Ok. Topanga was looking a bit pale.

Cory: Honey, are you alright?

Topanga: I feel sick; can you come to the bathroom with me?

Cory: Ok. They walked of to the bathroom and Topanga was sick, Cory rubbed her back and tied her hair back.

Topanga: Ohh I feel awful.

Cory: I know Honey; we'll get home as soon as possible.

Topanga: Ok.

Cory: I didn't think you would still get morning sickness.

Topanga: I guess you can when you're carrying twins

Cory hugged her and they decided to go back into the restaurant with Cory's arm around Topanga and her head on Cory's shoulder.

Shawn: Is everything alright?

Cory: Uh..Topanga was sick so I think we should go home.

Shawn: Ok.

Once Alan had payed everyone went back on the subway and back to Cory and Topanga's apartment and Topanga lied down.

In Cory and Topanga's bedroom

Cory: Sweetie, do you think you'll be ok to go to Hawaii tomorrow?

Topanga: I'm sure I'll be fine; I just haven't been getting enough sleep because the babies are keeping me awake at night and we've just had two big meals in a row.

Cory: Ok, but if you don't want to go tell me because I don't want you to be uncomfortable just because that's what I got you for Christmas,

Topanga: Ok, Honey, you can go downstairs with everyone if you want.

Cory: No, I'll stay here with you, do you want me to pack your bag for tomorrow?

Topanga: If that's ok?

Cory: Of course. He kissed Topanga quickly before doing her packing.

Topanga: Thank you. Topanga was asleep within minutes.

Once Cory had finished packing her bag he went downstairs with everyone else and about an hour later Topanga came down looking a lot better.

Rhiannon: Are you feeling better?

Topanga: Yes.

Cory: I've packed your bag.

Topanga: Thanks.

Everyone decided to play the family game and as usual Topanga won. They then decided to have some sandwiches. Once they had finished they watched T.V for a bit and then decided to go to bed as they would have to get up early for tomorrow.

**Authors note**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I might post another one tomorrow. So I know I said there would be Rucas soon and there will be in a couple of chapters. I hope you liked the Corpanga parts. This chapter was quite long. I love getting reviews so please review.**


	21. Meeting Old Friends

In the morning- In Cory and Topanga's room

Topanga's head was on Cory's chest with Cory's arm around her, they were fast asleep until their alarm woke them up; it was 7:30am. Cory woke up and found that Topanga was still sleeping so he decided to get up and make her some tea and then wake her up. So he got up and kissed Topanga's forehead and went downstairs into the kitchen. He saw that Amy was up.

Amy: Good morning Cory.

Cory: Morning Mum.

Amy: What are you doing?

Cory: Making Topanga some tea, she's still asleep.

Amy: Ok.

Cory made a cup of tea and went back upstairs to Topanga.

Cory: Sweetie, are you awake? Cory heard Topanga mumble something and then she opened her eyes.

Topanga: Yeah.

Cory: I've brought you up some tea.

Topanga: Thanks. Cory walked over to her and sat on the bed next to her; he kissed her lips and gave her the tea.

Topanga: Once I've drunk this, I'll get dressed and pack my hand luggage for the plane.

Cory: Ok. Topanga drank the tea.

Topanga: We better get up now.

Cory: Yeah.

Cory and Topanga got up and got dressed.

Cory: Shall we go downstairs and have breakfast?

Topanga: Yeah. They walked downstairs into the kitchen and saw that they were the only ones up.

Cory: What do you want?

Topanga: I'll have some fruit, but I'll do it.

Cory: Are you sure, I'll do it if you want?

Topanga: No, it's fine. She cut up an apple whilst Cory got some cereal out for himself; then they both sat at the table.

Topanga: What's the time?

Cory: 8:00am.

Topanga: Ok, we're leaving in two hours, once I've eaten this I'll wake up Riley and Auggie and then I'll pack my hand luggage.

Cory: I'll make them breakfast.

Topanga: Ok. They finished eating their breakfast.

Topanga: I'll go and wake up Riley and Auggie.

Cory: Ok. Cory kissed Topanga and then she went upstairs to Riley and Auggie.

Topanga: Riley, Auggie wake up, Daddy and I are leaving in two hours.

Then Topanga went back to their room and packed her hand luggage. She put in some makeup, her purse, a mini pack of tissues, some sweets so her ears didn't pop, travel wristbands, their tickets, their passports, her phone, a book, her sunglasses and her pencil case. Then she went downstairs. She saw everyone sitting at the table.

Cory: Do you know where our passports are?

Topanga: I've got them in my handbag with our tickets.

Cory: Good.

Topanga: Have you packed your hand luggage?

Cory: Yeah, I need to pack the car, where's your suitcase?

Topanga: I think it's in our room; do you want me to get?

Cory: No, I will.

Topanga: Ok.

Cory went upstairs and got his and Topanga's luggage and brought it downstairs.

Cory: I'll go and put our luggage in the car.

Topanga: Ok. Cory put the luggage in the car.

Cory: Are you ready to go?

Topanga: Yeah.

Cory: Ok, shall we go?

Topanga: Yeah, I'll just go to the toilet.

Cory: Ok!

Topanga went to the toilet and Cory checked they had everything upstairs. Then they both went downstairs and said goodbye to everyone.

Amy: We won't be here when you get back, so we'll see you in a few months.

Cory: Ok, we'll see you guys then.

Shawn: Can we have your keys?

Cory: Oh yeah, here you go.

Shawn: Thanks

Topanga: Riley, Auggie be good for Shawn and Angela.

Cory: And don't have that cowboy around whilst we're gone.

Riley: Mum said Lucas can come round whenever he wants.

Cory: What?!

Topanga: Come on Cory they'll be fine.

Cory: Fine, bye guys!

Everyone: Bye!

Cory and Topanga went to their car and Cory drove to the airport.

Cory: Here we are!

Topanga: Let's drop our luggage off.

Cory: Ok Sweetie.

They dropped their luggage off and decided to go and get some food.

Cory: What kind of food do you want?

Topanga: I'll have a sandwich.

Cory: Ok, shall we go to M&amp;S and get them?

Topanga: Ok Honey. They went into M&amp;S.

Cory: What do you want?

Topanga: I'll have cheese and cucumber.

Cory: Ok, I'll have ham and cheese, do you want some fruit?

Topanga: I'll share a fruit pot with you.

Cory: Ok, let's go and pay.

Topanga: Ok, sweetie.

Once they had bought their food, they sat down at a table.

Topanga: So, what are we going to do in Hawaii?

Cory: Whatever you want?

Topanga: Cool, how long is it until the plane takes off?

Cory: Well its 12 now, so one hour.

Topanga: Ok. They finished eating their food and went through security.

Cory: So, watcha wanna do now?

Topanga: We could look in the shops?

Cory: Ok, where do you want to go?

Topanga: Can we go to WH smith; I want a magazine for the plane?

Cory: Of course dahling.

They went over to WH smith and bought Topanga a magazine and Cory the newspaper. By the time they had done this it was time to go to their gate for the plane. Topanga took out their passports and their tickets and gave them to the person by the gate. Once they had done that, they went onto the plane and found their seats and sat down.

Topanga: We need to turn our phones off.

Cory: Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me.

Topanga: No problem, do you want a sweet so your ears won't pop?

Cory: Yeah.

Topanga: Which one?

Cory: Surprise me!

Topanga: Ok! She put a sweet in Cory's mouth.

Cory: Strawberry!

Topanga: Yes!

Cory: You have to give me a prize!

Topanga: Ok! Topanga kissed him deeply and passionately.

Cory: Whoa!

Flight attendant: Everyone please put your seatbelts on and turn off your phones the plane will be taking of shortly.

Cory: We better put are seatbelts on then!

Topanga: Yeah!

They put their seatbelts on and a couple of minutes later the plane took off.

Topanga: So watcha wanna do?

Cory: We could do this. He kissed Topanga passionately.

Topanga: Cory, we're in public!

Cory: So! Topanga laughed.

Topanga: We'll do it later.

Cory: Promise?

Topanga: Promise!

Cory: Yay! Topanga laughed again.

Topanga: Do you wanna watch a movie?

Cory: Ok, what do you want to watch?

Topanga: A Christmas movie.

Cory: Ok. They watched a Christmas movie on the screen in front of them with earplugs and Cory put his arm around Topanga. Once they had watched the movie they decided to go to sleep for a bit, they were in the same position as they were when they were watching the movie. They woke up when the flight attendant told them they were landing.

Topanga: Where are we staying?

Cory: The same place we were on our honeymoon!

Topanga: Awesome! Once the plane landed they got off and went to the villa.

Cory: This place brings back so many good memories with you.

Topanga: Yeah same with you. Topanga kissed him.

Cory: Shall we go to our room and put our bags away?

Topanga: Yeah!

They went to their room and put their bags away. By the time they had done that it was 5:30pm.

Cory: Do you want to go and get something to eat?

Topanga: Yeah. Cory took her hand and they walked to the restaurant looking out on the beach and sea.

Cory: What do you want sweetie?

Topanga: I'll have chicken salad with house dressing.

Cory: Ok, I'll go and order it.

Topanga: Ok, Honey! Cory walked over to the bar and ordered their meal. Topanga was looking around the restaurant when she saw Mr &amp; Mrs Nelson from their honeymoon. Cory came back and sat at the table next to Topanga.

Topanga: Honey, do you remember Mr &amp; Mrs Nelson from the honeymoon?

Cory: Yes!

Topanga: I think it's them over there!

Cory: You're right it is them, we should say hi!

Topanga: Can we do it after we've eaten, I'm pretty tired.

Cory: Of course.

Waiter: Here's your food, enjoy!

Cory: Thanks. Look I think they're coming over here.

Topanga: Oh yeah!

Mrs Nelson: Topanga, Cory, is that you?!

Cory: Yes, it's us!

Mr Nelson: How have you guys been?

Topanga: Great, how about you?

Mrs Nelson: We've been good too, so do you guys have any kids?

Topanga: Yeah, we've got two with another two on the way!

Mrs Nelson: Aw Congratulations, how far along are you?

Topanga: Five and a half months.

Mr Nelson: How old are your other kids?

Cory: Riley's 13 and Auggie's just turned 6.

Mr Nelson: Nice!

Topanga: Yeah!

Mrs Nelson: So are you celebrating your wedding anniversary here?

Cory: No, we did that a couple of months ago; I got Topanga two tickets for Hawaii for Christmas.

Mr Nelson: When did you get here?

Topanga: About 2 hours ago.

Mrs Nelson: How long are you staying for?

Cory: We're going back on 30th December.

Mr Nelson: Are Riley and Auggie here?

Topanga: No, they're staying with friends.

Mrs Nelson: It was really nice to talking to you again; we better go so you can have your dinner.

Cory: You can join us, if you want!

Mr Nelson: Are you sure, we don't want to intrude?

Topanga: No, it's fine stay!

Mrs Nelson: Ok, we'll just get our things from over there.

Cory: Ok!

The Nelson's went over to their table and gets their things and brought them over to Cory and Topanga's table. They continued to talk and eat their meals.

Waiter: Are you finished with your meals?

Cory: Yes.

Waiter: Would you like the dessert menu?

Cory: Yes.

The waiter took their plates and brought them the dessert menu.

Cory: What do you want?

Topanga: I'll share an ice-cream with you.

Cory: Ok.

Waiter: Have you decided?

Cory: Yeah, we'll have ice-cream with two spoons.

Mr Nelson: We'll have a slice of cheese cake with two sporks.

Waiter: Ok, I'll be back with your orders!

Cory: Thanks

Waiter: Here are your orders!

Topanga: Thanks!

Once they had finished Topanga and Cory went back to their bedroom and decided to go to bed as they were both really tired. Topanga was snuggled up to Cory and he had his arm around her.

Cory: Goodnight Babe!

Topanga: Night, Honey!

Cory kissed her before turning the light off and going to sleep.

**Authors Note**

**That was quite a long chapter. Lot's of Corpanga. Hoped you enjoyed it, it was fun to write. I'm really excited about the new episodes of Girl Meets World which are coming out in May! I might change the babies names so please comment. Hope you liked seeing Mr and Mrs Nelson again. Please review, I'll try and update soon.**


	22. Hawaii

The next day

Topanga had just woken up in her husband's arms. She kissed him on the lips to wake him up and he opened his eyes.

Topanga: Good morning Honey.

Cory: Morning Babe. He kissed her forehead.

Topanga: Shall we get dressed and get some breakfast?

Cory: Yeah.

Cory and Topanga got dressed and decided to go to the restaurant to get some breakfast.

Cory: What do you want babe?

Topanga: I'll have a blueberry smoothie with some cereal.

Cory: Ok, I'll go and get it while you get a table.

Topanga: Thanks Love.

Cory came back with Topanga's smoothie and cereal and his coffee and toast.

Cory: Here you are.

Topanga: Thanks.

They ate their breakfast.

Cory: So, what do you want to do today?

Topanga: I don't mind.

Cory: We could go to the beach.

Topanga: I don't have anything to wear though.

Cory: I packed you a bikini.

Topanga: But I'll look fat.

Cory: Well then why don't we buy you a swimsuit?

Topanga: Ok. She leaned over and kissed him. Then they went to the beach shop.

Cory: Which swimming costume do you want?

Topanga: Which one makes me look thinner?

Cory: Honey, it doesn't matter to me what you look like.

Topanga: Well which looks better tropical print or tutti frutti?

Cory: I don't know you look beautiful in both.

Topanga: I'll get tropical print.

Cory: Ok, let's go and pay.

Topanga: Ok. They paid and then went back to their bedroom to get changed. Topanga was wearing her new tropical print swimsuit with flip flops, her sunglasses and a beach dress over the top. Cory was wearing his dark blue trunks with a towel around his neck.

Cory: Are you ready babe?

Topanga: Yeah, shall we go?

Cory: Yeah. They went down to the beach and put two deck chairs next to each other and laid their towels down besides them.

Topanga: Do you want to swim?

Cory: Yeah.

Topanga: Ok I'll take of my clothes and then we'll go. She took off her dress, sandals and sunglasses.

Cory: Whoa, you look hot!

Topanga: Thanks, so do you. She kissed him before grabbing his hand and leading him to the sea. They walked into the sea and Topanga started splashing Cory.

Cory: Topanga!

Topanga: Cory! Cory started splashing her back.

Topanga: Hey!

Cory: You did it first!

Topanga: So?!

Cory: So you're a naughty girl!

Topanga: What's my punishment?!

Cory: This! Cory started kissing her lips passionately and then moved to her weak spot behind her ears and then trailed down to her neck.

Topanga: Cory!

Cory: What! He was still kissing her. Topanga pushed him away and put her head on his shoulder.

Topanga: Let's save that for later!

Cory: Promise?

Topanga: Promise! She kissed his cheek.

They were in the sea a bit longer until they decided to have some lunch.

Cory: What do you want?

Topanga: I'll have green salad.

Cory: I'll have a taco.

Topanga: Ok, let's go and get it and then find a table.

Cory: Ok.

They went and got their food and sat at a table looking at the beautiful sea.

Topanga: The Sea's beautiful.

Cory: Just like you. Topanga leaned over and kissed him.

Cory: Do you want to get an ice-cream to share and walk along the beach?

Topanga: Yeah, what ice-cream?

Cory: You choose a flavour and I'll choose a flavour.

Topanga: Ok, raspberry!

Cory: Ok raspberry and mango.

Topanga: Let's go and buy it from the ice-cream parlour.

Cory: Ok. They went over and bought their ice-cream.

Topanga: So, where do you want to walk?

Cory: I don't mind. Cory put his arm around Topanga.

Topanga: Let's walk up a bit and then sunbathe and walk back later.

Cory: Ok! They walked up the beach sharing their ice-cream; then they decided to sunbathe for a while. After about two hours they decided to come back.

Topanga: So, what so you want me to wear for tonight?

Cory: The silk gown you wore a couple of days ago.

Topanga: Did you pack that?

Cory: Oh yeah, baby!

Topanga: Ok I will.

Cory: YAY! Topanga laughed. They decided to laze around on the beach for a while.

3 hours later

Cory and Topanga were lying down on the beach. Topanga was snuggled up to Cory and his arm was around her and her baby bump. Topanga woke up to the kick of her their babies, which also woke Cory.

Topanga: Sorry, I woke you, they kicked me!

Cory: No problem, do you want to get something to eat?

Topanga: Yeah!

Cory: Let's go to the restaurant, what do you want?

Topanga: Chicken kebab.

Cory: I'll have fish.

Topanga: Ok, let's get it. They went and got their food and sat at a table.

Cory: Once we've finished eating can we you know?!

Topanga: Well, I did promise so yes!  
Cory: Good! He leaned over and kissed her.

Once they had finished eating they went back to their bedroom.

Topanga: I'll just go to the bathroom.

Cory: Ok! Topanga went to the bathroom; undressed and put on her silk gown.

Topanga: Close your eyes.

Cory: Ok. He closed his eyes and Topanga came out of the bathroom.

Topanga: Open your eyes.

Cory: You look beautiful! Topanga pushed him onto their bed and began to take off his clothes. Then Cory grabbed Topanga and slid off the silk gown so that they were both completely naked. He started kissing her passionately then he moved to her ear and trailed down her neck. After a bit he kissed up and down her stunning body. _The rest was history._

**Authors note**

**Ok, I know this was a really short chapter and it took me forever to update but I didn't have any inspiration. Also I'm ill at the moment so I don't know when the next chapter will be out. The next chapter will be Riley, Maya, Auggie, Shawn and Angela at the apartment. Please review! Again sorry for the long wait and bad chapter.**


	23. Double Date

Cory and Topanga's Apartment

Maya was staying at Riley's as her Mum had to go to work. Riley and Maya got up and got dressed and made their way to the kitchen where Shawn, Angela and Auggie were.

Riley: Morning!

Angela: Morning girls!

Riley: What's for breakfast?

Shawn: Pancakes.

Maya: Thanks!

They sat down and eat their pancakes.

Shawn: So what do you want to do today?

Riley: Can Lucas come round?

Maya: And Farkle.

Shawn: Yeah, I really want to meet them.

Riley: As long as you don't scare them off.

Shawn: Why would I do that?

Riley: Lucas is scared of Dad.

Shawn: Well, I'm not going to scare him off; don't worry.

Riley: I'll text them.

Angela: Ok; Auggie, what do you want to do?

Auggie: Can Ava come round?

Shawn: Who's Ava?

Auggie: She's my girlfriend!

Angela: Hold on, you have a girlfriend; yet your Dad wouldn't let Riley go on a date?!

Auggie: Yep! But Mummy doesn't like Ava.

Shawn: Is she allowed round?

Auggie: Yeah!

Angela: Ok, your friends can come round.

Riley, Maya &amp; Auggie: Thanks!

Lucas, Farkle and Ava came round.

Riley: Hey Lucas! Hey Farkle!

Maya: Hey Farkle! Hey Huckleberry!

Lucas and Farkle: Hi!

Shawn: So which ones Lucas and which ones Farkle?

Lucas: I'm Lucas Sir.

Farkle: And I'm Farkle Sir.

Angela: Cool, so what are you kids up to then?

Farkle: We could go to the bakery?

Riley: Ok, can we?

Angela: Yeah, are you going to have lunch there?

Riley: If that's ok?

Shawn: Yeah, don't be back too late though.

Riley: We won't.

Angela: Do you want some money?

Riley: No its fine, bye, see you later!

Shawn and Angela: Bye!

Riley, Maya, Lucas and Farkle headed to the bakery whilst Shawn, Angela, Auggie and Ava played the friends game back at the apartment.

Lucas: I'll get the food and drinks, what do you guys want?

Riley: I'll have a ham and cheese Panini and sprite.

Maya: I'll have a chicken wrap and J2o.

Farkle: I'll have a BLT sandwich and coke.

Lucas: Ok, I'll go and get them.

Riley: I'll come with you.

Lucas: Thanks. Riley and Lucas went and got the food and came back and put it on the table.

Lucas: Here. Everybody ate their food.

Lucas: Do you guys want dessert?

Farkle: I'll get them.

Maya: I'll have a cupcake.

Riley: I'll have a donut.

Lucas: I'll have a brownie.

Farkle: I'll go and get them.

Maya: I'll come with you.

Farkle: Thanks. Maya and Farkle went and got their desserts and came back and put them on the table.

Farkle: Here. Everybody ate their food and decided to go to the park for a quick walk; decided Lucas and Farkle would go back home and Riley and Maya would go back to Riley's. By now it was 5:00pm. They walked back tot the apartment.

Riley: We're home!

Angela: Did you have a good time?

Maya: Yeah!

Shawn: What did you do?

Riley: We went to the bakery and then we went for a walk in the park.

Angela: Cool!

Maya: What have you been doing?

Shawn: We played the friends game with Auggie and Ava, she's gone home now!

Riley: Nice!

Angela: What do you want for dinner?

Riley: Don't mind!

Shawn: How about sausages and mash?

Maya: Yeah!

Angela: Ok, dinner will be in an hour.

Riley: Ok.

Riley and Maya went to Riley's room.

Riley: Have you bought your prom dress yet?

Maya: Nope.

Riley: What!

Maya: I haven't bought it yet.

Riley: I bought mine 3 weeks ago; prom is in 1 week!

Maya: Farkle hasn't asked me yet.

Riley: I'm sure he will.

Maya: I don't know whether he still likes me.

Riley: Of course he does.

Maya: Can we talk about something different?

Riley: Yeah, what do you want to talk about?

Maya: I don't mind. When are your Mum and Dad coming back?

Riley: On the 30th December, so in 2 days.

Maya: Cool!

Riley: I wonder what they're doing.

Maya: They're probably in their bed doing stuff.

Riley: Ew Maya!

Angela: Dinner!

Riley and Maya: Coming!

They went downstairs and had sausage and mash for dinner. After that they decided to watch a film and then go to bed.

**Authors Note**

**Sorry short chapter again, but I wanted to get another chapter up today because I didn't post for so long before. I know it's not very good but I hope you like it. Don't worry Markle fans they aren't over. Next time will be Cory and Topanga having their last day in Hawaii and coming home. After that I will probably have prom and there will be Rucas and Markle. I love getting reviews so please do.**


	24. Last day in Hawaii

In Hawaii- 29th December- In the morning

Cory woke up with Topanga in his arms. He kissed the back of her head and she woke up.

Topanga: Good morning Love.

Cory: Morning Honey.

Topanga: Do you want to get some breakfast?

Cory: Yeah, once we've got dressed.

Topanga: Ok. She kissed his lips and then got up and got dressed. They went and got their breakfast. Topanga got a smoothie and Cory got eggy bread.

Cory: So, what do you want to do on our last day in Hawaii?

Topanga: Relax; go to the beach; swim in the sea.

Cory: You missed something.

Topanga: And eat.

Cory: No, make out.

Topanga: Ok, sure we can make out.

Cory: Good. He leaned over and pecked her lips.

Topanga: What shall we do first?

Cory: Let's get our swimming clothes on.

Topanga: Ok. They went back to their bedroom and got into their swimwear on and then went onto the beach.

Cory: So, do you want to swim first?

Topanga: Yeah.

Cory: Ok, let's go. Cory put his arm around Topanga and they went into the sea. After an hour they decided to get out and sunbathe as Topanga wanted to get a tan. Then two hours later they got some lunch.

Cory: I'll get our lunch and you can stay down here.

Topanga: Are you sure, I'll come with you?

Cory: No, Honey stay here, what do you want?

Topanga: I'll have a salad.

Cory: Ok, what drink?

Topanga: Umm….lemonade.

Cory: I'll be right back.

Topanga: Ok. Cory ordered Topanga's food and drink and then he ordered a beef salad and lemonade for himself. Then he went back over to Topanga and sat down next to her.

Cory: Here you are. Topanga kissed him deeply and slowly.

Cory: What was that for?

Topanga: You bought me this holiday and you make me feel better when I don't feel good about my body shape and you do everything for me, thank you.

Cory: It's nothing; I'll do anything for you.

Topanga: I know, thank you. Cory kissed her back.

Cory: It's fine.

They ate their lunch and then decided to go into the sea a bit more.

At the apartment

Riley and Maya were sitting on the sofa talking about Farkle whilst Shawn, Angela and Auggie were sitting at the table talking.

Maya: Don't fix this Riley.

Riley: But I have to, I can't just leave this alone.

Maya: Just don't think about it.

Riley: Fine I won't but let me text him.

Maya: That's getting involved.

Riley: Ni, its not.

Maya: I've got to go, bye Riles.

Riley: Bye! Riley went over to the table and sat down.

Riley: Is it alright if Farkle comes round?

Shawn: Yeah, but I thought Maya told you not to get involved.

Riley: I can't help it.

Shawn: You are so much like Cory.

Riley: Everyone says that! Riley got out her phone and texted Farkle to come over.

Riley: Farkle says he's coming over in 10 minutes.

Angela: Ok!

10 minutes later

There was a knock at the door.

Riley: I'll get it.

Farkle: Hi Riley!

Riley: Hey Farkle!

Farkle: So what did you want to talk to me about?

Riley: Maya.

Farkle: Is she going to break up with me? He had a worried look on his face.

Riley: No, she thinks you don't have feelings for her anymore because you haven't asked her to prom.

Farkle: I didn't ask her because I thought she might not like me any more.

Riley: I think you should ask her.

Farkle: Ok, I'll do it now, thanks Riley.

Riley: No problem, bye!

Farkle: Bye!

Farkle went down to the bakery and ordered Maya's favourite pretzel with mustard and then texted her to come down to the bakery.

Maya: Hey Farkle!

Farkle: Hi Maya! I got your favourite.

Maya: Thanks!

Farkle: So Maya I was wondering if you would go to prom with me?!

Maya: Yes! Farkle and Maya kissed.

In Hawaii

It was 6pm and Topanga was lying on Cory asleep with his arms wrapped around her and his hands on her baby bump. They had been asleep for a while so they were just waking up now.

Cory: Do you want to get some dinner love?

Topanga: Yeah.

Cory: Do you want to stay here or come with me?

Topanga: I'll come with you.

Cory: Ok. They both got up and headed to the restaurant and got their food. Topanga got an avocado salad with house dressing and lemonade and Cory got steak, chips and salad with house dressing and coke. Then they sat at a table on the beach.

Topanga: So, tonight's our last night in Hawaii.

Cory: Yeah, you could give me something special! He raised his eyebrows up and down.

Topanga: We only just did it last night.

Cory: So what? We won't be able to do it for awhile when the babies come and it's our last night.

Topanga: Ok, sure we'll do it tonight.

Cory: Good. Cory kissed her. They finished eating their meal.

Cory: What do you want for dessert?

Topanga: I'll have lemon and raspberry sorbet.

Cory: Ok, I'll have mango and pineapple sorbet. Cory went and go the ice-cream and came back to Topanga.

Topanga: Thanks!

They ate their sorbet and decided to go back to their bedroom. Cory undressed Topanga and then she did the same thing back for him. Cory picked up Topanga and put her on the bed and then jumped on the bed and started kissing her in her weak spots. _The rest was history._

C ory and Topanga's apartment

Riley and Maya were in the living room.

Maya: Guess what?!

Riley: What?!

Maya: Farkle asked me to go to prom with him!

Riley: That's great! We have to buy you a dress!

Maya: Yeah!

Riley: Let's go now!

Maya: Ok!

Riley: Is it ok if Maya and I go into town?

Angela: Yeah, be back in by 6pm because dinner will be then!

Riley: We will!

Riley and Maya went on the subway into town. They went to H&amp;M, BHS and finally in New Look they found the dress they wanted. It was a light pink sparkly dress with crème heals.

Riley: You look beautiful!

Maya: Thanks!

Riley: Let's go and buy this.

Maya: Ok!

They went to the till and paid for the dress and heal and then went back on the subway back to the apartment.

Maya: This smells nice!

Angela: Thanks we're having chicken.

They all sat down at the table and had chicken, peas, carrots, potatoes and gravy.

Maya: This tastes really good!

Angela: Well, I'm glad you like it.

Riley: Yeah, it's way better than Mum's.

Shawn: What's hers like?

Auggie: Daddy wouldn't eat it.

Angela: Oh.

Auggie: And then Mummy shut him out of the house.

Shawn: Oh.

Auggie: And then I told Daddy to say sorry so he did and Mummy and Daddy kissed and it was gross.

Angela: Yeah well they always make up within half an hour.

Shawn: Yeah, what did you girls buy in town?

Maya: A dress for prom.

Angela: Cool, when is it?

Riley: Next week!

They all ate the chicken and then watched Smurfs 2 with popcorn and then went to bed as Cory and Topanga were coming home the next day.

I n Hawaii- 30th December- In the morning

Topanga was wrapped up in Cory's arms; they woke up when their alarm clock went off at 7:30am as their flight was at 11: am.

Topanga: Good morning Honey!

Cory: Morning Babe!

Topanga: Shall we get dressed and have breakfast?

Cory: Yeah. HE kissed Topanga and then they got dressed. After that they went and got their breakfast.

Cory: What do you want?

Topanga: I'll have a fruit salad.

Cory: I'll go and get it.

Cory went and got Topanga's fruit salad and his pancakes with strawberries on. Then he went back to Topanga and sat at the table.

Topanga: What time are we leaving?

Cory: Well it's 8am now and we have to be there at 10am and it takes us 10 minutes to get there. We'll leave at 9:30am; in one and a half hours.

Topanga: Shall we go back and pack?

Cory: Yeah.

They went back to their room and packed their bags, by the time they had done this it was 8:45am.

Topanga: Shall we check out?

Cory: Ok.

They went to reception and checked out; they saw the Nelsons on the beach, so they decided to tell them they were leaving.

Topanga: Mr &amp; Mrs Nelson!

Mrs Nelson: Topanga, Cory!

Cory: We just came to tell you that we are leaving now!

Mr Nelson: Oh well have a safe journey back.

Topanga: Thanks.

Mrs Nelson: Here's our phone number if you ever want to speak to us.

Cory: Thanks, this is ours.

Mr Nelson: Thank you.

Topanga: We better get going, but it was nice seeing you again!

Mrs Nelson: You too!

Cory &amp; Topanga: Bye!

Mr &amp; Mrs Nelson: Bye!

They went to the airport and dropped their bags off, and then they headed trough security. By the time they had done this it was 10:15am.

Cory: Do you want to get anything?

Topanga: No, I've still got the magazine from last time, do you?

Cory: No.

Topanga: Can we get a table?

Cory: Yeah, let's go and sit over there.

Topanga: Once we get home we need to decorate the babies' room and we need to put everything in it.

Cory: I'll do it; you don't need to worry about that.

Topanga: Ok.

Cory kissed her. Then they heard the speaker voice saying that they needed to go to gate 12. They picked up their hand luggage and went over there. Topanga got out their tickets and passports and gave them to the man at the desk; then they went on the plane and found their seat. Their plane ride was 8 hours long.

Cory: Do you want to get some food and watch a movie?

Topanga: Yeah.

Cory: Ok, we'll wait for the flight attendant to come and then we'll get food, what film do you want to watch?

Topanga: How about 27 dresses?

Cory: But it's a chick-flick.

Topanga: Fine, you think of something!

Cory: No, it's fine, we'll watch 27 dresses.

Topanga: Are you sure?

Cory: Yeah, it makes you happy.

Topanga: Thanks.

Topanga kissed him deeply and put her head on Cory's chest. They were about half an hour into the film when the flight attendant brought round food.

Flight attendant: Would you like any food?

Topanga: Yeah, what have you got?

Flight attendant: Sandwiches, crisps, fruit, chocolate, sweets, biscuits, salads and drinks.

Topanga: I'll have a cheese and lettuce sandwich, water and an apple.

Flight attendant: Here you are.

Topanga: Thanks.

Flight attendant: Sir, would you like anything?

Cory: I'll have a ham and cheese sandwich, a banana, a small pack of sour cream and onion Pringles and some lemonade.

Flight attendant: Here you are, that'll be £7.15.

Cory: Here

Flight attendant: Thanks

Cory and Topanga watched the rest of their movie whilst eating their lunch. After they had done that they decided to go to sleep for a while. Two hours later they woke

up.

Cory: What do you want to do?

Topanga: I'll read my magazine.

Cory: Ok, do you want to get a snack in a bit?

Topanga: Yeah!

Cory: Cool.

One and a half hours later

Cory: What do you want?

Topanga: I'll have a wispa bar.

Cory: I'll go and get it. Cory went to the end of the plane and bought a wispa bar for Topanga and a coffee for himself. Then he went back to Topanga.

Topanga: Thanks.

Cory: Watcha wannna do now?

Topanga: I don't know Cory. She had a tired look on her face.

Cory: Is everything alright? He had a worried look on his face.

Topanga: I'm just a bit worried about how we're going to manage with four kids.

Cory: We'll be fine.

Topanga: Riley is a teenager and they're moody, Auggie's 6 and he'll want attention and the new babies will have to rely on us for a while.

Cory: Honey, we'll manage, we always do. He kissed her.

Topanga: I think I'll need a longer maternity leave.

Cory: Ok, if that's what's best then you do that.

Topanga: Where will we get the money?

Cory: We've got a lot of money in our bank accounts and I'm sure my parents will help us out if we need any money. Now you need to relax.

Topanga: I know Honey, thanks. I'm going to go to sleep.

Cory: Ok. He put his arm around her and she leaned on him.

Half an hour later

Cory stroked Topanga's forehead and kissed the top of her head.

Cory: Honey, wake up, we're landing in half an hour. Topanga mumbled something and then opened her gorgeous green eyes.

Topanga: Hey.

Cory: Hi beautiful, we're going to land in half an hour. I'll put our things back in our bags.

Topanga: Thanks.

Flight attendant: Everybody fasten your seatbelts the plane will be landing soon.

20 minutes later

Cory: Let's go and collect our luggage.

Topanga: Ok.

They went and collected their luggage and then they went to the toilet.

Cory: Do you want to get any food or wait till we get back home?

Topanga: I'll wait until we get home.

Cory: Ok, let's go to the car.

They went and found their car and then made their journey back to their apartment. By the time they had got home it was 8:30pm. They got their luggage out of the car and went up the stairs and Cory got their keys for the apartment. When they opened the door they saw that Shawn and Angela were on the sofa talking and they assumed Riley, Maya and Auggie were in their rooms.

Cory: Hey guys!

Shawn: Hey Cory, Topanga. He got up to hug them and so did Angela.

Angela: So was your holiday good?

Topanga: Yeah, it was amazing!

Shawn: Do you want me to go and get Riley, Auggie and Maya?

Cory: Yes please!

Shawn went and got Riley, Auggie and Maya and brought them back into the living room. Auggie was in his pyjamas but Riley and Maya were still in their ordinary clothes.

Auggie: Mummy, Daddy! He ran over to them and hugged them.

Cory: Hey, Aug!

Riley: Mum, Dad! She walked over and hugged them.

Topanga: Riley!

Maya: Hey Mr &amp; Mrs Matthews. She waved to them.

Cory: Come on Maya, you're family too. She went over to them and hugged them.

Riley: Did you have a good holiday?

Topanga: Yeah it was amazing!

Cory: Shawn, Angela guess who we saw?

Shawn: Who?!

Cory: Mr &amp; Mrs Nelson! They both had a confused look on their faces.

Angela: Who are they?

Topanga: Honey, I don't think we told them.

Cory: Oh, never mind then.

Cory and Topanga told everyone about their holiday until 9:30pm and then everyone decided that they would go to bed.

**Authors Note**

**I hope you liked this chapter; it's the longest chapter I've ever written. Lot's of Corpanga, a little bit of Markle. Next chapter will be the prom, so there will be lots of Rucas and Markle and maybe a little bit of Corpanga. I might update tomorrow as we have bank holiday but I'm going out for lunch with friends and I'm a bit ill at the moment. Please review. **


	25. Prom

One week later

Riley and Maya were in Riley's room putting on their dresses for tonight as it was their prom. It was 6:30pm and the prom started at 7:00pm, Lucas and Farkle were picking them up at 6:45pm. Topanga was sitting on Riley's bed.

Topanga: You girls look stunning!

Riley and Maya: Thanks!

Topanga: Do you want to go down stairs and show your Dad, Shawn and Angela see how beautiful you look?!

Riley: Ok!

They went downstairs to see Cory, Shawn and Angela sitting on the sofa talking to each other.

Angela: Wow, you look gorgeous!

Shawn: Yeah you do! Cory was staring at Riley.

Riley: Dad, are you ok?

Cory: Maybe you shouldn't go to prom; I mean you're only a baby.

Topanga: Come on Cory; just let them go, remember our prom? It was amazing; don't you want them to have an amazing time?

Cory: What do I get out of it? He smiled at Topanga.

Topanga: Nothing, just let them go.

Cory: Fine, you can go. Just then the doorbell rang; Riley opened it to reveal Lucas and Farkle.

Lucas: Wow you look beautiful!

Riley: Thanks!

Farkle: Maya, you look amazing!

Maya: Thanks!

Lucas: Ready to go?!

Riley: Yeah.

Cory: Be back by 8pm. Topanga smacked his arm.

Topanga: 10pm.

Cory: Ow! What did you do that for?

Topanga: You've gotta let them grow up.

Cory: Whatever.

Angela: Yeah, I mean you've got two babies on the way they won't be dating for a while.

Cory: And once they get older we can have more! He had a joking look on his face.

Topanga: No!

Cory: I was kidding!

Topanga: You better be!

On the subway

Lucas: I'm really looking forward to going to prom with you!

Riley: Me too!

Lucas leans over and kisses her and Riley blushes. They got off the subway and headed to the hall where the prom was held. Lucas opened the door for Riley and Maya.

Lucas: Do you want to dance?

Riley: Yeah. Lucas took Riley's hand and led her to the dance floor and started dancing with her.

Farkle: Maya, do you wanna dance?

Maya: Yeah Farkle took Maya's hand and led her to the dance floor and started dancing with her.

After a bit of dancing Lucas and Farkle went and got punch for Riley and Maya.

Lucas: Here you are!

Riley: Thanks!

Lucas: Its fine, shall we get some food?

Riley: Ok!

Riley and Lucas walked over to the food table there were crisps, salad, mini sandwiches, sausages, quiche, crackers, cake, chocolates, biscuits, drinks and lots more. Riley got two mini sandwiches which were tuna and cucumber, some salad and some crisps. Lucas got a slice of quiche, some crisps and some salad. Then they found a table and sat down and started eating and talking to each other.

Farkle: I'm so glad we came to prom together!

Maya: Me too!

Farkle: I've wanted this for so long.

Maya: I know.

Farkle: Ever since kindergarten I wanted to go to prom with you.

Maya: And Riley.

Farkle: No, just you, I've always loved Riley as a friend but I've always loved you more than a friend. I was just waiting for you to realise that you loved me too.

Maya: Farkle, you're so sweet. She leaned into kiss him, first of all it was just a small kiss but it turned into a passionate kiss.

Maya: I love you!

Farkle: I love you too! Do you want to get some food?

Maya: Yeah!

Farkle took her hand and they walked to the food table. Maya got some crackers, cheese and some lettuce. Farkle got three sandwiches which were cheese, cucumber and chicken, some crisps and tomatoes. Then they sat down at the table where Riley and Lucas were sat.

Riley: Hey guys!

Maya: Hi!

They were all talking when a slow song was played so all the couples went to the dance floor. Riley's head was on Lucas' shoulder and Lucas' hand was on her back.

Lucas: I'm so glad we moved from friends to girlfriend and boyfriend.

Riley: And fun. They kissed.

Lucas: Are you feeling what I'm feeling?

Riley: I think I am, Lucas, I love you! Lucas just stared at her not knowing what to say.

Riley: Did you hear what I said? Lucas ran out of the room, leaving a sad confused Riley. Riley looked over at Maya and Farkle who saw the whole thing. Riley ran off with tears streaming down her face.

Maya: Riley wait...

Maya and Farkle followed Riley as she headed to the apartment. She burst through the door and slammed it behind her with tears streaming down her face as she ran up to her bedroom with confused looks on her parents, Shawn, Angela and Auggie. Just then Maya and Farkle came through the door and saw all the confused looks.

Topanga: What happened with Riley?

Maya: She told Lucas that she loves him and he ran away.

Topanga: I'll go and talk to her.

Cory: No, I will. Topanga gave him a confused look.

Cory: It happened to me.

Topanga: Oh yeah.

Cory went and knocked on Riley's door.

Cory: Sweetie, can I come in?

Riley: Go away! Cory opened the door and found Riley lying on her bed with tears all down her face. Cory went over to her and sat down beside her and rubbed her back.

Cory: Maya told me what happened. Riley remained silent.

Cory: Why don't you tell me exactly what happened?

Riley: You wouldn't understand!

Cory: The same thing happened to me when I was about your age, I told you mother I love her and she dumped me the next day but I went to her house to get back my jean jacket I gave her and I told her that I wanted my feelings back that I had given her and I told her when I had first loved her and I told her what it meant and when I was about to go, she told me she loved me and we got back together.

Riley: Really?!

Cory: Yeah, so I'm sure if you tell Lucas that you guys will get back together and if he doesn't it's his loss because you are beautiful, pretty, smart and a million other things.

Riley: Thanks but I thought you didn't want me to date.

Cory: If I don't let you grow up and go on dates then you will become unhappy and I want the best for you. You'll have to understand that I'm over protective.

Riley: I will thanks. Riley hugged her father and they went downstairs. Everybody was talking until they heard a knock at the door. Riley opened the door and saw Lucas.

Lucas: Can I talk to you alone?

Riley: I guess. Riley walked out of the apartment and her and Lucas talked in the hallway. Everybody can hear them because the walls are thin.

Riley: What do you wanna talk about?

Lucas: I think we should take a break. Riley slaps him.

Lucas: Ow!

Riley: ARE YOU CRAZY, I TELL YOU THAT I LOVE YOU AND YOU DUMP ME!

Lucas: Look, you scared me when you told me that you love me; I mean, I don't even know what it means.

Riley: When I said I love you I meant that I care about you and I hoped that you cared about me too, but obviously not. Riley was about to walk back into the apartment.

Lucas: I love you too.

Riley: I was hoping that you did.

Lucas: See you tomorrow!

Riley: See ya! Lucas leaned in and kissed her. Nobody knew what was going on so Cory decided to open the door and find out. He saw them kissing.

Cory: Ew, that's gross, they're kissing. Everybody stared at him.

Cory: What?!

Maya: How is it gross when you to do it all the time? Gesturing Cory and Topanga.

Cory: We don't do it all the time.

Maya: Yeah ya do.

Cory: Well we are married.

Shawn: Yeah, and you two defiantly didn't kiss all the time when you weren't.

Cory: Whatever! Maya starts laughing.

Cory: What's so funny?

Maya: Nothing, I just thought of something!

Cory: Which is?!

Maya: You should see how long you can go without kissing each other!

Topanga: How long do you think you can go?

Cory: I don't know…8 hours.

Topanga: So basically at night?

Cory: Yeah.

Cory: Well, Maya, how long do you think you can go without kissing Farkle?!

Maya: We've only just started going out.

Cory: So?!

Maya: Quite a while.

Farkle: I'm leaving! He opened the door

Maya: Farkle, wait, I didn't mean it like that.

Farkle: I know, I just wanna go to bed.

Maya: Ok, I'm leaving as well, bye!

Everyone: Bye!

In the hallway

Lucas had just left with Farkle and Maya was talking to Riley.

Riley: Lucas and I are back together!

Maya: I know!

Riley: Were you eavesdropping?

Maya: No, it's just the walls are so thin.

Riley: Did you hear me slap him?!

Maya: Yeah.

Riley: I would have told you anyway.

Maya: Yeah

Riley: Do you wanna stay for a sleepover?

Maya: Sure!

Riley: Let's go back inside.

Maya: Ok.

Riley and Maya went inside.

Topanga: So did you sort things out?

Riley: Yeah!

Angela: That's good.

Riley: Can Maya stay over?

Topanga: Yeah!

Maya: Thanks!

Riley and Maya went to Riley's room and Topanga put Auggie to bed.

Riley: What do you wanna do?

Maya: We could watch a film?

Riley: Ok, what about, 16 wishes?

Maya: Yeah!

Riley: Toffee popcorn?

Maya: Of course

Riley: Let's get it.

Maya: Ok!

They went into the living room and found Shawn and Angela kissing and Cory and Topanga kissing.

Maya: Ew! Get a room!

Topanga: We thought you guys were in your room.

Riley: We're getting toffee popcorn! She had an excited look on her face. They went over to the cupboard to get the popcorn.

Riley: There's none left!

Cory: Just have something else.

Riley: Can we go and buy some popcorn?

Topanga: Isn't it a bit late?

Maya: I go out all the time at night to the shops.

Cory: Ok, do you want me to come with you?

Riley: No!

Cory: Ok, well here's £10, I want change, ok?

Riley: Yes Dad, bye.

Cory: Bye, now where were we? He starts kissing Topanga again.

Riley and Maya walked down to the kiosk and bought some toffee popcorn which was £2.50. Then they walked back to the apartment.

Riley: Here's your-ew. She saw them all kissing.

Maya: Get a room; let's put the popcorn in the microwave.

Riley: Ok. They put the popcorn in the microwave and sat down at the table. Then they opened the microwave and got a bowl and put the popcorn in it.

Riley: Let's go to my room.

Maya: Ok. They went to Riley's room and set up the movie and put their pyjamas on and then sat in bed and ate their toffee popcorn.

In the living room

Angela was sitting on Shawn's lap and they were kissing passionately and Cory and Topanga were having a make-out session. Then Cory whispers into her ear.

Cory: Can we ya know? Topanga responds in kissing him deeply. Cory picks her up and goes to their bedroom; he shuts the door behind them and puts Topanga on their bed. He strips and then helps Topanga undress as well and then they both climb into bed and kisses her in all her weak spots before climbing on top of her. _The rest was history._

**Authors Note**

**I know it took me forever to update. I've been really busy and my ballet exam is in two weeks and I have lots of tests and exams at school which means lots of homework and revising. I hope you liked this chapter, there was Markle, Rucas, Shawngela and Corpanga. I'm sorry there wasn't much of Auggie. I haven't decided what the next chapter will be so a few suggestions would be nice. I will give you a shoutout if you tell me the BMW reference scene. There were two, one of them is played by different characters (big hint; I know). Again sorry I haven't updated in over a week.**

**Please Review!**


	26. Topanga's Unwell

2 months later- in the morning

Topanga is 8 months pregnant and she's on maternity leave; she's huge. Cory had to take the day off because Topanga was feeling really bad. Topanga was lying in bed and Cory was in the kitchen making her some breakfast. He cut up some melon, apple, strawberries, blackberries and pear and put them into a bowl and got a spoon out for her and then put some orange juice in a glass and some water in another glass and put all of it on a tray and bought it back to their bedroom.

Cory: Here you are sweetie.

Topanga: Thanks. Ugh, Cory, I feel awful; I've never felt so bad in my life.

Cory: I know Sweetie; it's just one more month and then it will all be over and we'll have two beautiful babies.

Topanga: Yeah, I can't wait to be holding them in my arms.

Cory: Me neither. You stay in bed and I'll wake the kids and then make breakfast and tell the school I won't be coming in.

Topanga: Thanks Honey.

Cory leaned down and kissed her. Then he went and woke up Riley and Auggie and told them to get dressed and come down for breakfast. Cory made them banana pancakes and put the golden syrup on the table. Riley and Auggie came down a couple of minutes later.

Cory: Good morning!

Riley: Morning!

Auggie: Yay pancakes!

Intercom: Maya!

Riley: Come on up! Maya opened the door and sat at the table.

Maya: Where's Mrs Matthews?

Cory: She's not really good so I'll be home today.

Maya: So we'll have a sub?!

Cory: Yeah, will you give these notes to your sub and take Auggie to school?

Riley: Sure

Cory: Thanks

Maya: Let's go

Riley: Ok, bye Dad. Riley and Maya grabbed their backpacks and Auggie grabbed his book bag and they went on the subway to school.

Cory phoned up the school to let them know he wasn't coming in.

On the phone

Cory: Hi, I just wanted to let you know that I won't be coming in today as my wife isn't feeling well.

Principle: That's fine Mr Matthews; will I see you tomorrow?

Cory: Hopefully also can I take some time off in two weeks to help my wife?

Principle: Of course, bye Mr Matthews.

Cory: Bye.

Topanga got dressed and came downstairs she found Cory sitting at the table and looking at his laptop.

Topanga: Watcha doing?

Cory: Writing some lesson plans. How are you feeling Sweetie?

Topanga: Better I guess, now that I've got up.

Cory: That's good; what do you want for lunch?

Topanga: I'll just have a sandwich and some sandwich; do you want me to make it?

Cory: No, no, no Sweetie, you can sit at the table or lie on the sofa while I make lunch I want you to relax.

Topanga: Ok, I'll sit here so I can still be with you.

Cory: Ok, I think we should pack your bag for the hospital because it will be soon.

Topanga: Yeah, I'll do it now. She began to get up.

Cory: No Dahling, I'll do it later and you can tell me what you want.

Topanga: Ok then. Cory made chicken sandwiches and salad and put it on the table and they ate it.

Cory: You go and lie down on our bed upstairs and I'll come up after I've cleaned up and I'll pack your bag.

Topanga: Alright Honey. She went over to Cory and wrapped her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him.

Cory: What was that for?

Topanga: For being the best husband ever!

Cory: Thanks Honey, I'll be up in a second. Topanga went up to their room and lied on the bed. Ten minutes later Cory cam up and got down Topanga's bag.

Cory: Ok Sweetie, what do you want in it?

Topanga: 3 baby onesies and a dress.

Cory: Are these ok?

Topanga: Perfect!

Cory: What else?

Topanga: Some of my clothes.

Cory: Which ones?

Topanga: I'll have a pair of jeans, a top, a jumper, some pants and a dress.

Cory: Are these alright?

Topanga: Yep!

Topanga: I need my toothbrush, some shower gel, shampoo and conditioner.

Cory: Ok, I've got them.

Topanga: I also need some tampons but I'll get them.

Cory: No, it's ok Dahling I'll get them for you.

Topanga: Are you sure?

Cory: Yeah

Topanga: Ok.

Cory: How many do you want?

Topanga: I'll have 5.

Cory: Ok, I've got them.

Topanga: Thanks, we also need some diapers.

Cory: Ok, I've got them.

Topanga: The only thing left are the baby carriers but they are in the car so that's fine.

Cory: Perfect, so what do you want to do now?

Topanga: Will you come and lie in bed with me and watch T.V?

Cory: Of course. He had his arm around Topanga's shoulders and his spare hand on Topanga's large stomach. Cory and Topanga watched T.V for about an hour before they heard the voices of Riley, Maya and Auggie.

Cory: You can stay here if you want.

Topanga: No it's fine, I'll come with you. They went downstairs.

Maya: Are you feeling better Mrs Matthews?

Topanga: A bit, what did you do at school?

Riley: Boring stuff.

Topanga: Oh.

Riley: What's for dinner?

Cory: What do you want Topanga?

Topanga: Risotto with garlic bread.

Cory: Ok we'll have that.

Riley: Come on Maya, let's do our homework.

Maya: Ok

Topanga: Cory you're going to have to take the morning or day off tomorrow because I have a doctor's appointment.

Cory: Ok, I'll ring up tonight.

Topanga: Thanks. She kissed him.

Auggie: Ew! Cory laughed.

Auggie: Daddy?

Cory: Yeah?

Auggie: Can you colour with me?

Cory: Ok. They went over to the kitchen table and did colouring whilst Topanga lay on the sofa and watched T.V. They did this for two hours and then Cory made the risotto.

Cory: What do you want in the risotto Honey?

Topanga: Rice, Mushrooms, Peppers, sugar snap peas and a little bit of onion.

Cory: Ok, dinner will be at 6:00 which is in an hour.

Topanga: Ok.

Riley and Maya did their homework and Topanga coloured with Auggie.

An hour later

Cory: Auggie, can you go and get Riley and Maya?

Auggie: Ok. He went off to get them while Cory was putting the risotto and the garlic bread on everyone's plates.

Maya: This is really nice!

Cory: Thanks!

Everybody finished the risotto and Maya went home and Riley and Auggie went to their rooms whilst Cory was tidying up and Topanga was in the new babies room. Cory found Topanga looking at the newly decorated room.

Cory: Honey, what are you doing?

Topanga: I can't wait to be holding are precious babies in our arms.

Cory: Me neither, are we still going to use Lily Rose and Eddie Felix?

Topanga: I love the girl name but I'm not so sure about the boy's first name.

Cory: We can change it, what about Samuel but Sammy for short?

Topanga: Perfect! She kissed him.

Cory: Do you want to go to bed?

Topanga: Let's put Auggie to bed together and then go to bed.

Cory: Ok, love.

They went into to Auggie's room and found him colouring.

Cory: Come on Aug, you need to go to bed now.

Auggie: Ok. He got his pyjamas on, brushed his teeth and then got into bed. Topanga went over to him and kissed his forehead.

Topanga: Good night Auggie.

Cory: Night Bubba. Auggie turned his light of and went to sleep.

Topanga: Let's go to bed now.

Cory: Ok Sweetie, you can get ready whilst I call th school and let them know I'm not coming in tomorrow.

Topanga: Ok.

On the phone

Cory: Hi, I'm sorry I won't be coming in tomorrow as my wife has a doctor's appointment.

Principle: Ok Cory, I'll see you in two days.

Cory: Ok Bye!

Principle: Bye!

Cory got dressed and then lay in bed with Topanga practically lying on Cory.

The Next Morning

Cory saw that Topanga was still asleep so he got up and got dressed, then he woke up Riley and Auggie and made pancakes and put out raspberries and golden syrup.

Riley and Auggie came out a couple of minutes later and saw the pancakes and put some on their plates.

Auggie: Where's Mummy?

Cory: She's still sleeping.

Intercom: Maya!

Riley: Come on up!

Maya: Morning, ohh those pancakes look nice!

Cory: Here you are Maya. He gave her a plate of pancakes.

Maya: Thanks, so Mr Matthews do we have a sub today?

Cory: Yep, I'm going to an appointment with Topanga.

Maya: What's the cover work?

Cory: You'll have to wait and see.

Maya: Come on Riles let's go.

Riley: Ok, do you want us to take Auggie?

Cory: Yeah, thanks.

Riley: No problem, bye.

Cory: Bye! They got their school bags and went on the subway. Cory went back to their room to see whether Topanga was awake.

Topanga: Hi Sweetie.

Cory: Hey, did you sleep well?

Topanga: Yeah, what's the time?

Cory: 8:30am.

Topanga: Ok, the doctor's appointment is at 10:00am so we have an hour and a half.

Cory: Ok!

Topanga: I'll get dressed

Cory: I'll help. He went over to Topanga and took off her pyjama top.

Topanga: Cory!

Cory: What!

Topanga: We can't do it now!

Cory: Why not?!

Topanga: First of all we gotta go to the doctors soon and second of all I'm way to fat to do it now.

Cory: Ohhhhh.

Topanga: We can do it once the babies are born.

Cory: Fine. Topanga got dressed and they went into the kitchen.

Cory: I made pancakes!

Topanga: Thank you! She got some pancakes and put raspberries and golden syrup on. By the time they had done this it was 9:30am.

Topanga: Let's go.

Cory: Ok. Cory drove to the doctors and Topanga checked in, then they sat in the waiting area ready to be called.

Receptionist: Topanga Matthews please go into the room and get ready; the doctor will be in shortly.

Topanga: Ok. Cory took her hand and they went to the doctor's office. Topanga went and sat on the bed and Cory sat on the chair and they waited for the doctor.

Doctor: Hi Mr and Mrs Matthews, how are you feeling?

Topanga: Good I guess.

Doctor: Good, can you roll up your shirt and I'll put some gel on your stomach.

Topanga: Ok. She rolled up her shirt and the doctor applied the gel to Topanga's stomach.

Doctor: Ok, everything is healthy.

Cory: That's great; do you know what day they'll be born?

Doctor: It will probably be April 20 which is just under four weeks.

Topanga: Cool, so we'll probably see you then?

Doctor: Yes.

Topanga: Ok thanks.

Doctor: Bye

Topanga: Bye.

Cory: Shall we go home?

Topanga: Yeah. She kissed Cory.

**Authors Note**

**I updated this chapter because I realised I forgot to put the doctor's appointment in so sorry about that. I hope you like it and I promise the next chapter will be better. I got a review saying that I was a bad writer and last chapter was my worst chapter and I shouldn't continue. I know I'm not the best but I do try hard and getting bad reviews really upsets me so if you don't like my story don't read it. Also I love getting reviews but please don't send any bad ones only constructive criticism. I love Girl Meets Gravity and Girl Meets The New World; it was Awesome apart from the funeral and when Riley and Lucas broke up. **


	27. Welcome to the world baby 3&4

2 weeks later- In the morning

Cory was making eggs and bacon whilst Topanga was sitting at the table watching him. Riley and Auggie came down and sat at the table.

Riley: Morning!

Topanga: Morning Sweetie.

Intercom: Maya!

Riley: Come on up!

Maya: Hey guys!

Riley: Hi Maya, did you do the French homework?

Maya: We do french?!

Riley: Yeah we've been doing it for two years.

Maya: Oh, well no I didn't do the homework.

Cory: How many eggs and bacon do you want?

Riley: Two of each.

Maya: Same.

Auggie: One of each.

Topanga: I'll have an egg.

Cory: Ok, here you are.

Everyone: Thanks.

Maya: We should go Riles.

Riley: Ok, bye guys.

Auggie: Bye.

Cory: I should get going as well, are you sure your okay Honey?

Topanga: I'll be fine.

Cory: Ok, come on Aug. Bye Honey. He kissed Topanga before dropping off Auggie at his school. Riley and Maya got to school and met Lucas and Farkle at the lockers. The first bell rang so they all went to their first class which was history.

Cory: Ok, everyone today we'll be learning about world war two. Anybody know what time period that was? Riley and Farkle raised their hands.

Cory: Anybody else? Nobody else raised their hands.

Cory: Farkle.

Farkle: 1939-1945.

Cory: Correct. Now everyone read pages 314-320.

School Receptionist: Excuse me Mr Matthews your wife's on the phone.

Cory: Ok.

On the phone

Cory: Honey, is everything all right?

Topanga: NO CORY EVERYTHING IS NOT ALL RIGHT.

Cory: What's the matter?

Topanga: MY WATER BROKE. GET TO THE HOSPITAL NOW.

Cory: Ok Honey, I'm on my way.

Topanga: I'M THERE NOW SO HURRY UP.

Cory: Ok, will, bye.

Topanga: BYE!

Riley: Is everything all right?

Cory: Er no, your Mum's gone into labour.

Riley: What?!

Cory: I gotta go, come to the hospital after school with Auggie. Bye! Cory ran out of the classroom.

Riley: Ok, bye!

Maya: Wow!

Riley: Yeah, she wasn't due for two weeks, what if something's wrong?

Maya: I'm sure everything will be fine.

At the hospital

Cory ran into the hospital and went to the desk.

Cory: Where's Topanga Matthews?

Hospital Receptionist: She's in the room 304 which is just over there, are you immediate family?

Cory: Yes, I'm her husband, the father of our babies.

Hospital Receptionist: Is this your first?

Cory: No, third and fourth. Now I gotta go to my wife. He went over to the room and saw Topanga in her hospital gown, breathing heavily and sweating.

Topanga: Oh, finally you're here.

Cory: Yeah, I'm so sorry I wasn't there went you went into labour. He sat next to Topanga and held her hand.

Topanga: Ah, I'm in so much pain!

Cory: I know Honey, but it will be worth it in the end.

Topanga: You try being pregnant for 9 months with twins and then going into labour 2 weeks early.

Cory: I'm good Sweetie; I'll call everyone and let them know.

Topanga: Be quick.

Cory: I'll stay here and call them.

Topanga: Alright. Cory called his parents, Mr Feeny, Morgan, Josh, Topanga's Mum, Shawn and Angela, Jack and Rachel, Eric and told Riley to come after school.

Cory: Ok, I've called everyone.

Topanga: Ok. Topanga's face was scrunched up and she was sweating a lot, Cory hated to see her like this. He squeezed her hand. Just then the doctor came in.

Doctor: Ah good, you're here Mr Matthews!

Cory: Yeah!

Doctor: Ok, well it will defiantly be a few hours until you start pushing Topanga.

Topanga: Ugh!

Doctor: Do you want some numbing medicine?

Topanga: Yes.

Doctor: Ok, I'll just get you some. The doctor came back with the numbing medicine and injected Topanga.

Doctor: The pain should start to wear of within half an hour.

Topanga: Thanks

Doctor: I'll check on you again in an hour.

Cory: Ok. By this time Amy, Alan, Eric, Josh, Morgan and Mr Fenny had just arrived.

Amy: How are you Topanga?

Topanga: Ok, I guess.

Alan: When did you go into labour?

Topanga: About 9:30.

Mr Feeny: Were you at work, Mr Matthews?

Cory: Yeah, I was. Oh no I forgot to get a sub. Oh well I'm sure Farkle will teach or something.

Mr Feeny: Who's Farkle?

Cory: He's Minkus's son.

Mr Feeny: That sounds like him, teaching the class.

Cory: Yeah.

Topanga: Did you call Riley?

Cory: Yep, they're coming after school.

After an hour of talking the doctor came back.

Doctor: Is everthing alright Mrs Matthews?

Topanga: Yeah.

Doctor: Good.

Topanga: When can I start pushing?

Doctor: You're quite early in your labour so in 5 or 6 hours.

Topanga: Ugh great. (Sarcasm)

Doctor: Do you want me to get you anything?

Topanga: No.

Doctor: Ok, I'll check up on you in an hour then.

Topanga: Ok.

They talked some more and then Topanga's Mum arrived.

Rhiannon: How are you feeling?

Topanga: Alright.

Rhiannon: Have you got numbing medicine?

Topanga: Yeah.

They talked for a bit more until everyone decided to get some lunch so that left Cory and Topanga alone. Topanga looked like she was in so much pain which she was so he lent over and kissed her softly on her lips. Topanga had a worried look on her face.

Cory: Sweetie, what's the matter?

Topanga: I'm scared.

Cory: What about?

Topanga: The twins are early, what happens if something's wrong with them.

Cory: Babe, I'm sure everything with be fine.

Topanga: I wish I didn't have to wait so long; I want to just get it over with and hold them in my arms.

Cory: I know, me too Angel, I hate seeing you like this, it breaks my heart. Topanga leaned over and kissed him.

Topanga: I love you.

Cory: I love you too. Cory and Topanga were talking when Shawn and Angela came in.

Shawn: Hey guys!

Cory: Hey Shawn.

Angela: How are you feeling Topanga?

Topanga: Tired and I haven't even done the worse part yet.

Angela: When are you going to start pushing?

Topanga: The doctor said in 5 or 6 hours, I'm hoping it won't be as long as Riley or Auggie

Shawn: How long were they?

Topanga: Riley was 14 hours and Auggie was 12 hours, but this time will probably be longer since we're having twins.

Angela: I hope its not.

Topanga: Yeah me too. Shawn and Angela stayed in Topanga's room until the doctor came and then they sat in the waiting room with everyone else.

Doctor: I'm going to check your blood pressure.

Topanga: Ok. The doctor measured her blood pressure.

Cory: Is everything alright?

Doctor: Yes you're blood pressure is good so I'll check on you in an hour. By this time it was 3: 15 so Riley, Maya and Auggie had arrived they went into Topanga's room.

Auggie: Mummy! Auggie ran up the bed and sat on Cory's lap, he was sitting on the closest chair to Topanga.

Topanga: Hey Aug.

Riley: Are you feeling alright?

Topanga: I guess.

Cory: So did Farkle teach when I left?

Maya: No!

Cory: Well what did you guys do then?

Maya: Nothing we just talked.

Cory: Ok. Riley, Maya and Auggie decided to go and wait outside with everyone else. Cory got a text from Jack saying that he and Rachel couldn't arrive until 3:45.

Cory: Why don't you try and rest.

Topanga: Will you stay here with me?

Cory: Of course. He leaned over and kissed Topanga and then she went to sleep. Topanga woke up just as Rachel and Jack were visiting.

Rachel: Hey guys!

Cory: Hi.

Jack: How long have you been here?

Topanga: I've been here since 9:30 and Cory's been here since 9:45 because he was teaching when I went into labour.

Rachel: DO you know when you'll start pushing?

Topanga: At 5 or 6 apparently.

Jack: I hope its sooner for you.

Topanga: Yeah, me too.

Doctor: Ok Topanga your labours going a bit slow so hopefully we can start pushing by 7:00.

Topanga: Ugh.

Doctor: Is there anything I can get you?

Topanga: I think the medicine wearing off because I can feel a lot of pain.

Doctor: Sorry I can't give you any more medicine because we need to know when you're ready to push.

Topanga: Great.

Doctor: I'm really sorry, I'll check up on you in another hour.

Rachel and Jack decided to wait in the other room with the others as Topanga wanted to go to sleep. At about 6:30 Topanga woke up screaming in pain.

Topanga: Ahhhh, Cory get the doctor!

Cory: Are you sure?

Topanga: THEY'RE NOT GOING TO WAIT, GO! Cory followed Topanga's instructions and went to go and find the Doctor.

Cory: Topanga says she's ready.

Doctor: Ok let's go. They went back to Topanga.

Docor: Are you ready?

Topanga: AHH, YES!

Doctor: Ok, I'll get the delivery team. The doctor went down the hall which went by where everyone was sitting.

Alan: What's the update?

Doctor: We're going to start delivery; I'm just getting the doctors. The doctor got the doctors and nurses and went back in to Topanga's room who as breathing heavily.

Doctor: Ok Topanga you can start pushing. Topanga was screaming loudly so everyone in the waiting room could hear her.

Auggie: Why is Mummy screaming?

Amy: Having a baby hurts a lot.

Auggie: I don't want it to hurt Mummy.

Amy: Me either but it's worth it in the end.

Back in Topanga's room

Cory: Keep going Topanga you're doing amazing.

Doctor: I can see the head, two more big pushes and the first baby will be out.

Cory: You're doing great Topanga only two more to go and then the first baby will be out.

Doctor: Almost….Done, the first ones a boy! They heard the babies crying filling the room.

Cory: That's it babe!

Topanga: I'm….so…tired. I don't know whether I'll be able to do it.

Cory: I'm sure you can; you're amazing!

Doctor: Do you want to cut the umbilical cord Dad?

Cory: Yeah! Cory went over and cut it and then the doctor bathed the baby and wrapped him up and gave him to Cory.

Cory: Hello, I'm your Daddy and I love you very much, let's go and see your Mummy. Cory passed him to Topanga; she had tears streaming down her face.

Topanga: Cor, he's precious.

Cory: I know. Just then Topanga felt the other baby trying to make its way out.

Topanga: Ahh, the other one's coming. She passed their baby boy to Cory and he put him on his lap and held onto Topanga's hand.

Doctor: You can start pushing whenever you're ready. Topanga started screaming again so everyone in the waiting room guessed she was having the second baby.

Topanga: Cory…I…can't…do..it.

Cory: Yes you can Topanga, keep pushing you're doing amazing you just need a couple more pushes and then you're done and you won't have to do it again.

Topanga: Don't you dare get me pregnant again!

Cory: I won't. Topanga suddenly got a boost of energy and gave a massive push.

Doctor: Almost there Topanga…..Done!

Topanga: Ahhh, I'm exhausted!

Doctor: Wanna cut the umbilical cord?

Cory: Yeah! He gave Topanga their baby boy and then went over and cut it and then doctor washed the baby and wrapped her up and gave her to Cory.

Cory: Hey baby girl, I'm your Daddy and I love you! Let's see your Mummy. Cory went back over to Topanga and passed her their baby girl.

Topanga: She's gorgeous!

Cory: Just like you. He leaned over and kissed Topanga on the lips.

Topanga: I know I've been moody lately and I want to say sorry.

Cory: Don't worry about it I know you were under a lot of stress.

Doctor: Shall I get your family?

Topanga: Yes please. The doctor went out and got their family and everyone came in and just as they were looking at them the Doctor rushed in.

Doctor: We need to take your daughter and do some tests, she's not breathing right. The doctor took her.

Topanga: What's going on?

Nurse: Your daughter is having diffuclty breathing so we're doing some tests to find out what's wrong.

Cory: Will she be okay?

Nurse: We don't know, hopefully. Topanga started sobbing and Cory was trying to soothe her but ended up crying as well which made their son cry as well. Topanga passed their baby boy to Amy who tried to calm him down. Then the doctor came back.

Doctor: Ok, well, your daughter had an asthma attack minutes after she was born because she has a very weak heart.

Cory: Will she be okay?

Doctor: If she has the operation straight away there will be a 75% chance she will survive. Do you want her to have the operation?

Cory and Topanga: Yeah.

Doctor: Ok, I'll see you in a few hours.

**Authors Note**

**I hope you liked that chapter, I know it was really sad at the end. Sorry I took awhile to update but I've been at my Granny's and she didn't have a computer. I know there wasn't any Rucas or Markle sorry about that. Please review because I don't get a lot and it makes me think you don't like it. If you don't like my story don't read it. Should I make a sequel? I have a few ideas! I know I've already said their names throughout this fanfiction but I might change them so next chapter we find out their names and want happens in their daughters operation. **


	28. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**Sorry this isn't a chapter but I will soon I promise! Please can you go onto my poll and vote which name you think sounds better because I can't decide? I want to post the next chapter tomorrow so can you vote ASAP! Thanks!**


	29. Home time

Everyone was trying to comfort Cory and Topanga about their daughter but it wasn't working. Just then a nurse came by.

Nurse: Ok your daughter has just had the operation.

Cory: Is she ok?

Nurse: The operation is successful, she will have to stay here for one week just to make sure she heals and everything is alright.

Topanga: Can you bring her here?

Nurse: Yes, of course I'll just go get her for you. The nurse came back with their daughter wrapped up in a blanket fast asleep she then handed her to Topanga.

Topanga: Thanks.

Nurse: Have you thought of any names?

Cory: Yes, Lily Rose.

Topanga: And Joseph 'Joey' Felix.

Morgan: Nice!

Topanga: Thanks.

Nurse: Can you fill out these forms.

Topanga: Sure. She filled out the forms and passed them to Cory for him to fill out as well. Then he passed them back to the nurse.

Nurse: Thanks, Joey will be discharged tomorrow and so will you but we'll have to keep Lily in for another week.

Topanga: Ok. Everyone apart from Cory decided to get some dinner because Topanga was feeding Lily and Joey.

Topanga: How much time are you taking off work?

Cory: I don't know, I'll take the first few months off to help you.

Topanga: Thanks. She leaned over and kissed Cory softly.

Topanga: I love you!

Cory: I love you too! He kissed Topanga and she gave him Lily.

Topanga: So we'll visit Lily everyday?

Cory: Yep.

Topanga: I can't believe something almost happened to our baby girl.

Cory: Me neither but she'll be okay now.

Topanga: Yeah.

Cory: Why don't you try and go to sleep.

Topanga: Ok. She passed Joey to Cory and he took hold of her hand. A couple of hours later everyone came in to say that they're going to their hotels but Topanga were still asleep so they told Cory. Riley and Auggie were going back to the apartment with Shawn and Angela to look after them and Maya was going back to her apartment. Topanga woke up at 3am, Cory was stilling holding their babies and was asleep so Topanga decided to go back to sleep.

The next morning

Cory woke up and saw that he was holding Lily and Joey then he looked over and saw Topanga still asleep. He kissed her cheek and she woke up.

Cory: Morning Honey.

Topanga: Morning. Cory passed Lily to Topanga to feed her and then once she had finished he gave her Joey.

Topanga: I'm gunna get dressed.

Cory: Ok Sweetie. Topanga went to the bathroom, had a quick shower and put some clothes on, and then she brushed her hair and put some make-up on. She came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed.

Cory: You look beautiful!

Topanga: Thanks! Cory kissed her

Cory: Shall we go home and then come back later in the day?

Topanga: Yeah, let's dress Joey and then go.

Cory: Ok. They dressed Joey in a onesie and then put him in his baby carrier and signed out.

Nurse: Ok, you can visit Lily whenever you want and you can stay over night if you want. You can also bring Joey in as well.

Topanga: Ok, we'll be back later today.

Nurse: Ok we'll see you then.

Cory: Bye! They left the hospital and drove back to the apartment. By now it was 11:00am. When they got there, they saw Shawn, Angela, Riley, Maya and Auggie sitting at the table talking. They put Joey in his cot and then Cory and Topanga went to their room to go to sleep. Later on they went back to the hospital to visit Lily, they went back to the room where Lily was staying in and there were doctors crowded around her.

Topanga: What's going on? She had a worried look on her face.

Cory: I don't know babe.

Nurse: Hi Mr and Mrs Matthews.

Cory: Hi, what's going on?

Nurse: Well Lily had another asthma attack and she isn't responding to the medicine well.

Topanga: Will she be ok?

Nurse: We don't know. Topanga had tears in her eyes.

Cory: But I thought once she had the operation she would get better.

Nurse: The operation made her heart stronger but it was still possible that she could have an asthma attack.

Topanga: Are we allowed to stay over night?

Nurse: Yes, since you're her mother and father but no one else.

Cory: Can we hold her?

Nurse: Sorry not at the moment as she is hooked to oxygen machines. You might be able to later though.

Cory: Ok.

Nurse: You can sit next to her cot.

Topanga: We'll do that. They went over and saw their baby girl in a cot wrapped up in a blanket with oxygen machines attached to her.

Topanga: Do you think she's going to be alright.

Cory: I hope so. I'll call everyone and let them know.

Topanga: Ok.

On the phone- Shawn

Shawn: Hey Cory what's up?

Cory: Well Lily had an asthma attack and she isn't responding to the medicine.

Shawn: Oh I'm sorry Cory.

Cory: Yeah, we're going to stay the night so could you look after Riley and Auggie.

Shawn: Sure, what about Joey?

Cory: We'll pick him up or I'll get my Mum to look after him.

Shawn: Do you want me to tell Riley and Auggie?

Cory: Yes, thanks.

Shawn: No problem, bye!

Cory: Bye.

On the phone- Amy

Amy: Hey Cory is everything alright?

Cory: No Lily had an asthma attack and she isn't responding to the medicine.

Amy: Oh Cory I'm so sorry. Do you want me to help?

Cory: Could you look after Joey, we're staying at the hospital tonight.

Amy: Yes of course.

Cory: Thanks Bye.

Amy: Bye. Amy told Alan, Eric, Josh, Morgan and Mr Feeny straight away and then went to collect Joey from the apartment when she got there she saw Shawn, Angela, Riley and Auggie on the sofa and Angela was holding Joey.

Riley: Is Lily going to be ok?

Amy: I hope so. She got all of Joey's things and then they went back to the hotel.

At the hospital

Nurse: Lily is responding better to the medicine now and we think she'll be ok.

Cory: That's good. The nurse went away again.

Cory: Do you want me to get you some food?

Topanga: Ok, I'll have a sandwich.

Cory: Ok, I'll be back. He kissed Topanga's lips and then went to the canteen and got Topanga and him a sandwich and two bottles of sprite. Then he went back in and saw Topanga cradling their baby girl.

Cory: Hey, I've got the food.

Topanga: Thanks, do you want to hold her?

Cory: Yeah. Topanga passed Lily to him and he kissed Lily's forehead.

Cory: Come on Lily, you need to let the medicine help you. Topanga smiled at her husband and wrapped her arm around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. Just then the doctor came in.

Doctor: Ok I think Lily can go home tomorrow as she is healing so quickly.

Topanga: That's great!

Doctor: Yeah, she'll need to be on the brown inhaler which she will have to take two puffs in the morning and evening and she will have to be on blue inhaler when she is wheezy and when sometimes when she has a cold. If she it isn't helping or you think she's having an asthma attack come straight to the hospital. She also has a weak heart so she can't do that much sport.

Cory: Ok. They held Lily a bit more and then put her inside her cot. Two hours later Morgan came and visited.

Morgan: How's Lily?

Topanga: She's great, the doctor said she can come home tomorrow!

Morgan: That's awesome!

Cory: Yeah!

Morgan: Can I hold her?

Topanga: Of course. She got Lily out of her cot and gave her to Morgan.

Morgan: She's beautiful. They talked for awhile until Morgan had to leave to go on a date with her boyfriend Ben. Topanga was holding Lily with Cory's arm around her and his spare hand holding Lily's hand.

Doctor: We just have to do a test to make sure Lily is breathing well so may I take her?

Topanga: Yeah. She passed Lily to the doctor and he did the test.

Topanga: I'm so glad Lily's ok!

Cory: So am I!

Topanga: I love you so much!

Cory: I love you so much too! He kissed her deeply. Then the doctor came back.

Doctor: She is breathing very well so she should be ok to go home tomorrow morning.

Topanga: Cool! The doctor passed Lily back to Topanga.

Cory: I'll ring my Mum and Shawn.

Topanga: Ok Honey.

On the phone- Amy

Amy: Hi Cory!

Cory: Hey Mum, We're taking Lily home tomorrow morning.

Amy: That's great! We'll drop Joey off tomorrow morning.

Cory: Ok thanks, bye!

Amy: Bye!

On the phone- Shawn

Shawn: Hey Cory, What's up?

Cory: We're taking Lily home tomorrow morning so we'll be back then.

At the apartment

Shawn: Ok awesome, we'll see you then!

Angela: Who was that?

Shawn: It was Cory he says they're bringing Lily home tomorrow morning!

Angela: That's great!

Shawn: Yeah!

At the hospital

Cory and Topanga went to the canteen and got some macaroni cheese. Then they went back to Lily's room and Topanga fed her and everyone went to sleep.

In the morning

Lily woke up crying so that woke up Cory and Topanga so they rocked her gently and she gradually stopped crying. The nurse came in just as she stopped crying.

Nurse: Ok Lily can go home whenever you're ready.

Cory: Shall we go now?

Topanga: Yeah, we're ready.

Nurse: Ok here are the inhalers for Lily. Can you go to reception and book an appointment for Lily and Joey.

Topanga: Yes we will thank you for everything.

Nurse: It's fine, bye!

Cory: Thanks, bye! They went to reception and booked an appointment for 6 months from now for Lily and Joey's jabs and annual check up. then they went out of the hospital and put Lily in her car seat and drove home.

**Authors Note**

**Sorry for the long wait, I'll try and update sooner next time. Lily's better! This is the end of the story but I'm going to make a sequel which will be a couple of months from when Lily and Joey are born. Please review!**


	30. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ, SORRY!

**Sorry guys**

**I'm not going to do a sequel, sorry, because I'm going to do a series of stories for my other fan fiction (boy meets change) and I have a really good idea so it might take awhile. I might do it after that but it won't be for awhile. Sorry to disappoint you guys! In my series of fan fictions there will be at least 4 stories, probably more. **


End file.
